


Танцы с волками

by DeeLatener



Series: Брат Одина (Brother of Odin) [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bath Sex, Battle, Bloodshed, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Multi, Orgy, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Брату Одина".<br/>Локи обустраивается в Ётунхейме и стремится к своей цели. Тор находит способы его навещать. </p><p>Присутствует описание кровавых сражений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танцы с волками

Темное небо, полное звезд, обесцветили рассветные сумерки.   
Спустя недолгое время оно станет еще чуть бледнее, и это будет самая яркая часть дня в ётунхеймском сентябре.   
А еще через месяц свет вообще перестанет баловать ледяную страну, и наступит на одну треть года ночь, полная снежных метелей и лютого холода.  
Впереди показались первые скалы Каменного Леса. Было у них и второе название - Зубы Имира. Священное место, где издревле почитали первоётуна, далекого предка, убитого изначальными асами.   
Говорили, что где-то здесь есть древний храм, оберегаемый жрецом, не впускавшим внутрь никого.   
Ледяные великаны верили, что кровь, пролитая в этих скалах, будет первым глотком Имира, когда он очнется. А случится это, когда будет уничтожен созданный из тела великана Мидгард. Тогда Имира можно будет собрать по частям. Тогда могущественный бог приведет ётунов к процветанию и власти надо всеми девятью мирами Иггдрасиля. Тогда будет совершена месть каждому из живущих асов, и уже в их крови потонет земля, их плоть станет орудием созидания.  
Как именно предстояло договориться с первоётуном, легенды не утверждали единогласно. Где-то говорилось, что вся мощь великана перейдет к верховному правителю Ётунхейма, живому воплощению Имира. Где-то – что Имир подчинится, и будет служить ётунам. Где-то – что он станет во главе великанов и поведет их в славный бой.  
Каменный лес представлял собой разрозненные скалы разной величины и высоты, торчащие из промерзлой земли на подступах к хребту Сигти. Некоторые «зубы» срастались и раздваивались кверху, некоторые образовывали неприступный отвесный частокол.   
Между скалами вела широкая тропа, хоть шестеро ётунов могли пройти по ней рядом, раскинув руки.  
Хребет не зря называли Сигти, он и вправду был как сито, продырявлен множеством ходов, пещер и гротов. В нем легко было укрыться и держать оборону. Говорили, что эти ходы и пещеры имели искусственное происхождение. Якобы, их прорубили карлики на случай Рагнарёка. Ходили слухи, что пещеры полны ловушек и сокровищ, но доподлинно никто этого не знал. Вероятно, не так уж много великанов, забредших вглубь Сигти, смогло оттуда вернуться.   
Подобраться к хребту в обход Зубов Имира было возможно, но это был далекий крюк в обе стороны, необходимый, чтобы миновать изрытый глубокими трещинами ледник. Ущелье было созданным прихотью природы мостом через него.  
Между скал царил мрак, противостоящий рассвету.  
Племя Змея замерло, вытянувшись многорядной цепочкой на вершине холма, полого спускающегося ко входу в ущелье.   
Три тысячи пеших ётунов, великанов и великанш, вооруженных секирами, палицами и ледяными клинками, и одетых в стальные нагрудники, наручи и поножи.   
Полтысячи верховых: копейщики на саблезубых тиграх.   
И вождь племени, гордо восседающий на живом воплощении тотема.  
Локи обернулся к сидящему позади и управляющему их «конем» ётуну, своему надсмотрщику.  
\- Правь к вождю.  
Ётун похлопал ладонью за правым ухом тигра. Зверь заурчал, обнажив розовые десны над кривыми серпами клыков, и двинулся к укрытому панцирем змею вождя.  
\- Что скажешь, Локи, - Иис, сверху вниз надменно посмотрел на испытуемого.  
\- Они давно знают о нашем приближении. И не пропустят сквозь Зубы. Все мы поляжем в скалах еще на подступах к Сигти. Земля Имира получит достойную кровавую жертву.  
Вождь недолгое время просто созерцал Локи, потом рассмеялся.  
\- У нас есть ты, маг.   
Локи поднял бровь.  
\- Что было бы с племенем, Иис, если бы я тогда не выбрал вас.  
\- Ты – выбрал?.. – ётун тряхнул головой.  
Локи оскорблённо поджал губы.   
Месяц назад он набрел на племя Змея.   
Еще шагая по следам великанов, Локи принял собственный ётунский облик. Сейчас он был синекожим; с лицом и телом, покрытыми племенными шрамами; с глазами, отливавшими алым; с острыми иглами зубов и черными волосами до плеч.   
Тому было две причины: быть понятным для соплеменников и быть незаметным среди них, стать неузнаваемым для Воронов. Локи замечал птиц каждый день, летящих в мглистой выси, куда даже самый сильный воин не смог бы добросить копье. Он чувствовал их рыщущий взгляд, от которого холодело всё внутри.

После гибели Лафея, кланы принялись особенно активно делить территории.   
Множество ётунов гибло в мясорубке. Присутствие же на поле брани мага давало очевидное преимущество тем, на чьей он стороне.  
По древней традиции Локи, поскольку его таланты были очевидны, было предложено проявить себя на стороне племени Змея. Иначе его попытались бы убить.   
Интересы Локи и племени – перемещение в направлении дворца Лафея – совпадали, а потому бог Лжи принял любезное предложение. И даже позволил вождю думать, что у него не было выбора.  
Для неусыпной слежки к испытуемому был приставлен надсмотрщик.   
Сейчас у клана не было постоянного прибежища. Поэтому заполучить священное ущелье Имира и пещеры Сигти было хоть и опасным, но стоящим с точки зрения вождя делом.   
Локи проследил за воинами вражеского клана на другом конце плато. Они выходили из ущелья и веером растекались перед входом в него, вооруженные копьями и палицами.  
Иис усмехнулся их малому числу.   
Локи предостерег вождя:  
\- Это лишь вершина айсберга. Уверен, в ущелье собрана пробка из отборных сил. В узком пространстве будет тяжело пробиться. Даже история Мидгарда даёт примеры…  
\- Мне нужно это место, - жестко ответил вождь.  
\- Одумайся, - с нажимом заговорил Локи. – Тогда уж сразу отправимся ко дворцу Лафея. Его и то будет проще взять.   
\- Со временем и туда дойдем, - самоуверенно ответил Иис.  
Воины из вражеского племени Пещерного Медведя закончили перемещаться. Их было около восьми сотен. Мясо для затравки. Они все погибнут в первой волне бойни.  
Надсмотрщик протянул Локи длинный кинжал.  
\- Я не дерусь так, - качнул головой бог Лжи, но все же взял.  
Он впервые присутствовал при масштабном столкновении двух кланов и хотел как следует рассмотреть каждый момент действа, чего не удастся сделать, прими он в нем участие. Локи решил, что с безопасной дистанции воспользуется магией – и довольно.  
Иис проехался мимо рядов своего воинства, глядя в суровые исчерченные племенными шрамами лица. Он вскинул руку и позвал тех, кто хотел выступить поединщиком.  
Отозвались самые рослые и крепкие, у кого был шанс на победу. Из них Иис выбрал одного. Великан из великанов, сжимавший в руках лабрис.  
Могучий ётун двинулся вниз с холма под крики соплеменников. «Крун! Крун! Крун!»  
Нападавшие всегда первыми бросают вызов на поединок.   
Локи не ожидал, что у ледяных великанов тоже есть подобие этикета.  
Среди защитников Каменного леса, к некоторому удивлению Локи, никакого отбора не происходило. Просто выдвинулся один, чьё право никто не оспорил, и направился навстречу сопернику.  
Бог Лжи поднял брови. Это был довольно молодой ётун, сжимающий в руке копье.  
Когда бойцы оказались друг против друга, в рядах племени Змея раздались злые смешки. Поединщик из племени Пещерного Медведя был по грудь своему сопернику и сильно уступал в весе.  
Надсмотрщик, сидящий за спиной Локи, тихо сказал ему на ухо:  
\- Я однажды видел этого парня на сходке всех племен во дворце Лафея. Это Рёкста, сын Фьялла, вождя Медведей.  
\- Никого лучше что ли не нашли, - сплюнул Иис. – Отдают, кого не жалко. Совсем стыд потеряли.  
По традиции Крун продемонстрировал своему сопернику мастерство владения оружием: необходимый жест устрашения.  
Локи наблюдал за мелькающим в воздухе лабрисом, приподняв бровь.  
\- Бывало, что кто-то бежал в страхе на этом этапе?  
\- На моём веку – нет, - хмыкнул сидящий позади ётун.  
Крун наконец замер, будто зверь, готовый к прыжку, с лабрисом у самой земли. Вздулись могучие канаты мышц, хищно блеснула наточенная грань лезвия. Воин выпрямился и вскинул кулак, с безразличием приняв одобрительные крики соплеменников, донесшиеся с холма.  
Противник стоял, подперев кулаком бедро.  
\- Я с тобой не танцевать пришел, - крикнул в ответ молодой ётун. – Женщин своих этим впечатляй. А со мной – дерись!  
Локи поморщился. Оказывается и среди ледяных великанов встречаются подобные Тору самоуверенные выскочки.  
\- С копьем против топора… - разочарованно протянул спутник бога Лжи. – Долгого поединка не будет. Крун порубит паренька на куски вместе с его щепкой.  
\- …зубочисткой, - бездумно поправил Локи, увлеченно следя за началом поединка.  
Крун был опытным бойцом, а потому даже такого щуплого противника он проверял выпадами, изучал повадки обманными маневрами, гонял по кругу, оценивая выносливость, стремился нащупать брешь в обороне.  
Рёксте, его противнику, нечего было противопоставить тяжелому лабрису, оставалось рассчитывать на ловкость и совершать выпады копьем с расстояния.  
Топор сверкнул острым лезвием, скользя по дуге и почти достав горло противника. Рёкста изогнулся в поясе, пропуская его над собой, кувырнулся назад через голову, отскочил, увеличив расстояние, и ткнул в ответ копьем. Оно царапнуло бок пониже нагрудника, но Крун даже не заметил этого.   
Лабрис рассекал воздух всё ближе, великан наступал, сверкая потом на литых мышцах. Его противник, как кузнечик прыгал с места на место, путался под ногами, отступал.  
\- Это твоё мужество? – прогрохотал Крун, занося топор для нового удара.  
В этот миг Рёкста ткнул копьем в землю и, используя его как шест, перепрыгнул через противника, сразу упал, перекатился через плечо под ноги Круна, махнувшего топором за ним вслед, но промахнувшегося, выхватил из набедренной перевязи нож и полоснул по сухожилью противника.  
В этот момент лабрис достал его, оставив глубокий порез на бицепсе.   
Крун упал на одно колено, стиснув челюсть, с трудом поднялся, привыкая к новой точке баланса.  
Рёкста прыгнул было за спину противнику, но озверевший от боли ётун метнул в него лабрис. Лезвие ударилось в бок панциря, раздался треск – не то металла, не то костей, а скорее – всего вместе. Харкнув кровью, сбитый в полете молодой ётун упал на снег, пятная его.  
Крун, сильно припадая на правую ногу, приблизился, подобрал топор.   
Его поверженный противник нащупывал копье.   
Лабрис с невиданной мощью упал вниз, рассек напополам в последнее мгновение подставленное древко, едва ли снизившее силу удара, и вбился в нагрудник.   
В воздух взметнулась кровавая пыль изо рта противника.  
Крун снова занес топор, готовый добить, но противник нашел в себе силы дернуться в сторону: удар встретил только стылую землю. Лезвие вошло до середины, и воин замешкался, вырывая его.  
Тут же Рёкста метнул кинжал. Он воткнулся в подмышечную впадину, ушел глубоко в тело Круна.   
Воин замер, не понимая произошедшего: что-то мешало ему опустить руку и перехватить лабрис привычным движением. Он пошарил у себя подмышкой, с глухим рычанием вытащил кинжал. Полилась кровь. Крун отбросил железку и шагнул к тяжело дышащему Рёксте. Воздел к небу лабрис, ударил. Противник откатился, от усилия выхаркнув кровяную патоку, оставляя смазанный черный след на снегу.  
Крун шатнулся следом, замахнулся… но тут ноги его подкосились, он начал падать на противника, целясь топором в голову.   
Рёкста сжался и выставил вверх укороченное копье.   
Лезвие лабриса ткнулось в землю, опалив болью щёку, срезав кожу.   
Копьё дернулось в руках, выворачивая суставы локтей и пальцев. Раздался треск дерева, принявшего непосильную ношу, а следом – тихий стон.  
Тело великана, проткнутое копьем через живот, начало медленно опускаться на лежащего под ним противника. Из открытого в последнем боевом крике рта потекла густая кровь, заливая нагрудник Рёксты и его лицо.  
Наконец гигант полностью погреб под собой второго поединщика.  
Над полем повисла звенящая тишина.   
Локи выдохнул, и будто разрушил этим всеобщее оцепенение: так совпало, что в тот же миг раздались крики с обеих сторон.  
По негласному правилу двое ётунов с каждой стороны бегом отправились за соплеменниками и унесли тела.  
После чего воздух заполнился лязгом оружия и доспехов: воины подтягивались, принимали боевую стойку, укрывались пластинами металлических щитов, готовые атаковать.  
Иис глянул на Локи, но тот, хоть и заметил это боковым зрением, не соизволил ответить.  
Змей вождя нервничал и бил кончиком хвоста из стороны в сторону.  
Тигры шумно втягивали воздух, чуя первую кровь, рычали, опустив голову к заснеженной земле.  
Вождь Змеев подал знак. Над полем разнесся утробный рёв рога, отправлявший пехоту вперед.   
Ледяные великаны с громким криком, от которого дрожали скалы, волнами ринулись вниз.  
Когда из-за скал Каменного леса поднялась туча стрел, Локи поморщился.   
Ётуны прикрывались щитами, но многие полегли, даже не добравшись до первой линии обороны.  
\- Чего смотришь? – рявкнул на него Иис.  
Локи чуть дернул краешком губ, но перечить не стал.  
Он вскинул руки и отправил ввысь огненные сгустки. Когда те опустились на скалы, до поля брани донесся единый вой сотен глоток, и дождь стрел подутих.  
\- Давай ещё! – потребовал вождь.  
Локи наконец удостоил его взглядом, растянув губы в ухмылке.  
\- Мне необходимо восстановить силы.  
Пехота племени Змея врубилась в ряды защитников Каменного леса. Поднялся грохот, металлический скрежет, крики боли. Сражавшиеся волнами накатывали друг на друга, оставляя – будто выброшенную бурей на берег рыбу – тела соплеменников или врагов.   
Локи залюбовался кровавыми узорами, всё плотнее ложащимися на снег. Его ноздри учуяли кровь, породившую в сердце первобытное ликование.   
Щедрая жертва.  
Снова затрубил рог: Иис отправлял верховых, при этом жестом повелев Локи остаться рядом.  
Звери, несущие на себе ётунов, бросились в схватку. Их клыки и когти с треском рвали плоть. Если тигр терял седока, то мог загрызть и его. Одуревшие от железистой вони, саблезубые убийцы не разбирали среди мечущихся перед ними тел ни своих, ни чужих.  
Тут воины из племени Пещерного медведя, несущие ужасные потери, начали всасываться в ущелье. Они гибли, но продолжали отступать.  
\- За ними! – рог протрубил сигнал.  
\- Не стоит этого делать, - произнес Локи.  
Иис в ярости глянул на него.  
\- Отправляйся следом! – рявкнул он. – И помоги!  
Локи отвернулся. Его надсмотрщик ткнул пятками в бока тигра, из чьей пасти текла слюна, а зрачки расширились и затопили всю золотистую радужку. Зверь с рёвом сорвался вперед и широкими прыжками помчался по склону и через плато – к каменным вратам ущелья.  
Сидящий за спиной Локи ётун пристроил на боку щит и взялся за рукоять ледяного клинка.  
Верховые ворвались в ущелье вперемешку с пехотой. Тигры рвали на куски всех, кто попадался под ноги, расчищая себе дорогу и оставляя позади кровавое месиво из частей тел. Пехота начала оскальзываться на крови и кишках.  
Локи приподнялся и всмотрелся вперед.  
Ущелье делало изгиб, не было видно, что происходит там. Это было идеальное место для ловушки.  
Первые пешие воины из племени Змея исчезли за поворотом. За ними последовали всадники.   
Локи сделал знак своему сопровождающему, и тот с трудом остановил рвущегося вперед тигра.  
Наконец догадка Локи подтвердилась. За поворотом раздались крики. В поднявшийся шум вплелся медвежий рёв.  
\- Вперед, - тихо произнес Локи.  
Тигр метнулся туда, оставляя когтями рытвины в кровавом снегу.  
За поворотом царила смерть: в покрытых шипами зубах огромных капканов корчились великаны и звери.   
За ними, отсеченные стенами из подожженной смолы, замерли прошедшие первую ловушку ётуны.   
За пеленой дыма Локи различил строй воинов, возглавляемый всадником на огромном буром медведе. Фьялл. Вождь.  
Новые силы племени Змея втянулись в ущелье и потекли вперед. Надсмотрщик Локи отправил тигра вслед за ними.  
Со стороны защитников Каменного леса полетели копья. Трупы усеяли собой горящую просмоленную землю, они быстро обугливались и мерзостно воняли. По ним проходили живые, чтобы пробиться глубже в ущелье.  
С новой силой разлился звон металла о металл.   
Локи наблюдал за медвежьим наездником. Вождь принимал участие в бое, сражался неистово, весь залитый кровью врагов. Волны племени Змея бились о непреодолимую твердь.   
Ряды клана Медведя впитывали воинов противника, выплевывая их мертвые оболочки.  
\- Помоги им! – закричал сидящий позади Локи надсмотрщик.  
Бог Лжи сузил глаза. В следующее мгновение он коротко ткнул назад кинжалом. Подождал, пока со спины тигра свалится мертвое тело.  
\- Я же говорил: не надо давать мне оружие. Не смогу удержаться, - укоризненно произнес ётун.  
Затем он спрыгнул с тигра.  
\- Пируй, - и тот не замедлил подчиниться.  
Сам же Локи сперва пошагал вперед, затем ускорился, побежал, перепрыгивая через мертвые тела. Добрался до кромки, обозначенной кровавой пеной. Не останавливаясь, выцепил из котла битвы фигуру воителя на медведе. Взвился в воздух, сжимая в руке кинжал – и исчез.  
Он возник прямо над Фьяллом.   
Воин не успел ничего понять, когда тень упала прямо с неба, лицом к его лицу, оседлав холку медведя. Острие кинжала, звеня и вибрируя, застыло в волоске от глаза.  
\- Я мог бы убить тебя, - быстро сказал ётун, - но я этого не сделаю.  
\- Маг? – удивился Фьялл, и быстро сделал останавливающий жест подбирающимся с двух сторон копейщикам из его клана.  
\- Я – Локи. Сын Лафея. Я пришел с кланом Змея, но хочу помогать твоему.  
\- Наследник? – недоверчиво произнес вождь и добавил. - Предаёшь, потому что они проиграли?  
Вокруг кипел бой. Фьялл то и дело поднимал щит и ловил на него копья, отбивал их в сторону.   
\- Клан Змея мог бы победить прямо сейчас, - Локи чуть дернул кончиком кинжала, и Фьялл инстинктивно дернулся.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал вождь. – Мы примем тебя. Только принеси мне голову Ииса в качестве доказательства своих намерений.  
\- Получишь, - процедил Локи и снова исчез.

Иис мчался прочь, уводя за собой жалкие остатки племени, когда огненный шар ударил в землю прямо перед ним. Следующий поразил в голову тотемного змея, и тот забился в предсмертных конвульсиях с такой силой, что выбросил седока далеко в сторону.   
Ётуны, кто верхом, кто на своих двоих, метнулись в сторону, более заинтересованные в собственном спасении: нового вождя выбрать просто.  
Брошенный всеми, Иис тяжело поднялся на локте. Над ним стоял Локи, чьи смоляные волосы трепал ледяной ветер.  
\- Говорил я тебе, не лезь в ущелье, - он шагнул вперед, заставляя вождя ползти назад, отталкиваясь локтями.  
Иис не ответил, опрокинулся на спину. Локи наступил ему на грудь и нагнулся так низко, что холодное дыхание коснулось шеи вождя.  
Пальцы Ииса скользнули к перевязи, нащупали рукоять охотничьего ножа с зазубренным лезвием.  
Он сделал вид, что пытается что-то сказать. Локи наклонился чуть ниже, и тогда нож вонзился предателю в бок, снизу вверх, под нагрудник. Ётун резко выдохнул, дернулся назад, вырвал нож из раны, от чего его красивое лицо исказилось от боли.  
В следующий миг он воспользовался оружием Ииса, чтобы одним росчерком перерезать ему глотку.   
Взяв булькающего кровью вождя за волосы, Локи дотянулся губами до самого уха.  
\- Только я сам выбираю с кем мне быть.

Битва в ущелье затихла.  
Локи возник из пустоты перед сидящим на медведе Фьяллом и бросил к его ногам грубо отпиленную голову.  
Пленные стояли на коленях, разоруженные и лишенные доспехов.  
Те, кто славно сражался, могли еще сохранить свою жизнь. По традиции им предлагалось служить другому племени, сражаться на его стороне. Кто не соглашался, того убивали на месте. Претендентов на жизнь всегда было немного – по числу свободных надсмотрщиков, имевшихся в племени. Конечно, бывали случаи, когда испытуемый убивал надсмотрщика и сбегал. Но чаще пленные проявляли благоразумие и приносили пользу племени.  
К неудовольствию Локи его опять приняли лишь как испытуемого.  
Фьялл поманил кого-то.  
\- Это твой наблюдатель, - произнес вождь. - А скорее, телохранитель, - добавил и улыбнулся краешком губ. – Лучше не сыскать.  
Представший перед ними ётун оказался недавним поединщиком, чье тело сейчас было свободно от панциря, но не свободно от плотно затянутых на ребрах бинтов.  
\- Что? – возмутился парень. – Мне охранять предателя?!  
Фьялл коротко ткнул сына рукоятью ледяного меча в плечо, и тот сконфуженно опустил взгляд.  
Локи на мгновение зажмурился и тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы.

С грохотом распахнулись дубовые двери, едва с петель не слетели.  
\- Отец!  
Разгневанный Тор ворвался в покои Одина.   
Два ворона, Хугин и Мунин, встрепенулись на плечах владыки Асгарда, сорвались с места, пролетели мимо, хлопая крыльями. Воздух, растревоженный птицами, игриво тронул волосы Тора. Ас покосился на отцовых шпионов и встретился с пронизывающим холодом глаз, похожих на волчью ягоду.  
\- Что случилось, сын?  
Раньше в голосе Одина, в том, что, как и кому он говорил, бывало больше смысла, чем в самих произнесенных словах. Сейчас же речь Всеотца была лишена прежней возвышенности.   
Это был просто вопрос.  
\- Я был у Ландамаэри, намереваясь выяснить, куда делся Локи.   
Тор и вправду хотел бы поговорить по-свойски с теми, кто остался управлять тюрьмой. Разобраться, что же произошло и по чьей вине. Собрать как можно больше сведений.   
Могло так статься, что брат всё же лгал ему про участие Одина в деле с читаури.   
Но виновный в любом случае был. И это не мог быть сам Локи, отдающий себе отчет, что с ним сделают после провала.  
\- Требовал впустить - твоим именем. Никто не откликнулся, - Тор в ярости сжал кулак. - Позволь мне вернуться и воспользоваться Мьёлльниром.  
Один оставался спокоен, даже безразличен.  
\- Нет, сын. Я уже поручил разобраться в этом деле. Отправляйся на пир, тебя там заждались.  
\- Я должен сам найти Локи, - упрямо повторил Тор угрожающим голосом, пронизанным металлом.   
\- Это решено.  
\- Хотя бы скажи, кому ты поручил поиски брата!  
\- Тюру.  
Вояка Тюр ненавидел Локи, в том числе и за то, что Фенрир, один из детей бога Лжи, сделал его калекой. Вот если Локи как-нибудь сам найдется, то однорукий ас первым примчится его четвертовать. Но и шагу не ступит в поисках правды.  
Тор до боли стиснул челюсти и молнией вылетел из покоев, не потрудившись закрыть двери.

На пиру он сидел по правую руку от Одина и был мрачнее тучи.   
Прочие асы, неловко поёрзав, даже отодвинулись от него, освобождая нагнетенное гневом пространство. Они не узнавали Тора. За короткое время наследник трона из души компании превратился в замкнутого одиночку.   
Тор же, угрюмо сжимая кружку с хмельным мёдом, думал о том, что каждое слово Одина говорило против него и за Локи.   
Почему? Зачем Всеотцу поступать с приёмным сыном так гнусно? Неужели Локи был так сильно виноват?   
Да, - прошелестел внутренний голос.   
И, как и сказал Локи тогда, среди снегов Ётунхейма, Один мог наказать его, будучи в первую очередь безжалостным к предателям царём.   
Будь правителем Тор, он бы простил. Простил брату всё.  
Мягкая рука легла на плечо. Тор поднял голову. Фригг обеспокоено заглянула ему в глаза.  
\- Ты поругался с отцом.   
Тор тяжко вздохнул и собрался отпираться, но богиня чуть двинула бровями, и он смолчал.   
\- Твой брат найдется, - ладонь погладила по щеке.   
Могучий воин почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, захотелось вжаться в материнскую руку, потереться о неё, излечиться от всех печалей. Но боялся уколоть щетиной. И был уже слишком взрослым для подобных нежностей.  
Фригг оставила его, прошла вдоль стола, любезничая с пирующими.  
А Тор остался мучиться наедине со своей тайной и сомнениями.   
За спиной громовержца возник Фандрал, собрался было гаркнуть приветствие, но увидел едва пригубленную кружку с мёдом, тихонько присвистнул и молча прошел к остальной компании: обсудить своего вожака.   
Мнения было высказано два.   
Тору скучно. Ётуны в последний месяц были слишком заняты территориальными спорами и на границы Асгарда не посягали. Вот и не было повода у него размяться.   
Тор влюбился. Эта тема была немного интереснее. Взгляды обратились к Сиф, но та сделала каменное лицо и набила рот варёной олениной.  
В это время сам Тор думал: что если он прямо спросит у Одина, действительно ли тот в наказание отдал Локи читаури? Нет. Этим он выдаст и брата, и раскроет своё вмешательство в его освобождение.   
Тор заметил, что старается не использовать больше привычное «отец» даже в мыслях.  
Ярость тлела внутри. Её порождало бессилие.  
Тор изнемогал от желания во всём разобраться: как мог быть приговор Одина таким жестоким..? И не знал, чего теперь ждать, как поступить.   
Мимо прошла Сиф, даже не удостоив взглядом. Всё ещё дулась.  
Возвратившись из Ётунхейма после освобождения Локи, Тор наплёл ей, что о покушении на Всеотца ничего толком узнать не удалось: читаури предпочитали умереть под его молотом, чем сказать хоть слово.  
\- Тогда виновник в покушении на Одина - точно беглый Локи, - сказала Сиф.  
\- Да как он мог! Он же закован! Лишён магии!   
\- Но он по-прежнему бог Лжи, - рассердившись на ор друга, отчеканила девушка, развернулась на каблуках и ушла.   
И до сих пор не простила. Тор и сам не мог до конца себя простить за то, что использовал её. Если бы она узнала всю правду... Могучий ас даже поморщился, представив, каким пыткам, словесным и физическим, подвергла бы его эта фурия.  
\- Асы, есть дело, - пробился сквозь безрадостные мысли голос Всеотца. - Хочу обсудить с вами события в Ётунхейме, пока вы еще можете меня слышать.  
Последние слова были произнесены добродушно и встретили смешки и стук кружек.   
Валькирии порхали вокруг и подливали всем хмельного мёда. По обыкновению подходили и к Тору, удивленно переглядывались и отступали.  
\- После того, как Лафей был убит, - среди пирующих прошелестело змеёй - "Локи... Локи убил…", - ётуны лишились верховного правителя. Разрозненные кланы сражаются за территории, топят друг друга в крови. Я намерен это пресечь.  
Асы недоуменно умолкли. Вмешаться? Зачем? - читалось в каждом лице.  
Тор напряженно всматривался в помолодевшего Одина. Что случилось с Всеотцом во время сна, вероломно прерванного врагами?  
Фригг, сидевшая слева от мужа, выглядела удивленной не меньше, но молчала.  
\- С ледяными великанами нас связывает многое. Разные есть истории об асах и ётунах, в которых мы действуем как против, так и за друг друга. Ледяные великаны - часть нашей вселенной, без них Ётунхейм погибнет. Я хочу, чтобы резня прекратилась.  
\- И тогда они снова посмотрят в сторону наших границ, - фыркнул Хермод.  
\- Пусть смотрят, хоть будет чем заняться! - громогласно возразил Вольштагг.   
Подраться и заодно совершить доброе дело! Отличное развлечение для любого аса.  
\- Как же нам прекратить их распри, Всеотец? - обратилась к Одину Фрейя.  
\- Мы отправим делегацию в Ётунхейм, где у нас и сейчас есть друзья и родичи, - тут Один милостиво посмотрел на Тюра. – Наши посланники соберут информацию о расстановке сил, о тех, кто сейчас во главе кланов, об их интересах. А главное, о тех, кто занимает дворец Лафея. В результате я составлю план нашего воздействия. Возможно, это станет началом новых отношений с Ётунхеймом, которых не могло быть при Лафее.  
\- Я пойду, - сказал Тор с видом, не терпящим возражений, и поднялся со скамьи.   
\- Мы с тобой! – радостно подскочил Фандрал, но вожак досадливо отмахнулся.  
\- Слишком много внимания нам тогда обеспечено. Пойду один. Если же ётуны нападут, - громовержец посмотрел в потемневшие глаза матери, - я отлично развлекусь.  
\- Вот именно, - буркнул друг и соратник обиженно.  
\- Тор, - начал размеренно Всеотец, - я предполагал отправить того, чьи корни отчасти принадлежат миру ледяных великанов, и родственная связь стала бы пособником в деле.  
Ясно: он говорил о Тюре, чья мать была из ётунов.  
\- Он ведь уже занят в одном деле, - парировал Тор, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение в голосе и холодный блеск во взгляде.  
Единственный глаз Одина блеснул гневом, но голос был исполнен гордости.  
\- Не буду с тобой спорить, сын. Ступай.

За прошедшие дни Локи исследовал некоторую часть хребтов Сигти и даже изобразил углём на куске шкуры оленя подобие карты. Никакого храма Имира он так и не обнаружил, и, в общем то, подозревал, что это - лишь сказки, чтобы придать месту пущей священности.  
Рёкста бродил за ним повсюду как тень и проявлял неожиданную словоохотливость. Парню явно было скучно стоять столбом, пока Локи исследовал очередную пещеру. Он задавал массу вопросов об Асгарде и часто просил рассказать о приключениях в компании Тора.   
Очень скоро молодой ётун так надоел Локи, что тот подумывал его прикончить, сжечь труп в одной из пещер и дальше продолжить путешествие в тишине и спокойствии. Однако с Фьяллом объяснятся не хотелось, да и портить отношения тоже. Стоило сперва выяснить, сильно ли дорожит сынком вождь.  
Зато Рёкста был весьма эффективен в обнаружении ловушек, припрятанных, как и обещали легенды, в глубине гномьих тоннелей. Он то и дело останавливал Локи, начинал, будто псина, нюхать воздух; а то и на коленях по полу ползал, держа в руках кинжал, чтобы перерезать различимую только под определенным углом растяжку; или шарил по каменной стене, в поисках тайного рычага.  
Сперва Локи такое поведение казалось нелепым. Он даже не сдерживал язвительные сравнения, доводя своего телохранителя до бешенства и любуясь его попытками смолчать. Но он быстро привык к скачкам Рёксты и перестал реагировать так бурно: каждый из них просто занимался своим делом.  
Сегодня же, когда ётун попросил рассказать историю о похищении Мьёлльнира великаном Трюмом, и гоготал не переставая, Локи решил его проучить.  
\- Ты! В женском платье! – это было последним, что Локи расслышал сквозь булькающий смех.  
Он исчез из-под носа у Рёксты, предвкушая, какую взбучку тому устроит вождь, и возник среди уже хорошо им изученных скал Сигти много севернее лагеря.   
Конечно, Фьялл потребует и у него ответа по возвращении. Но ни вождь племени, ни его мальчишка не могут управлять богом Лжи. Давно стоило преподнести им урок.  
Локи уселся на край обрыва, подставил лицо ледяному ветру. Хоть его родина не была радушной и солнечной, но здесь и сейчас он чувствовал себя куда уместнее.   
Он задумался о том, как поступит дальше. Внутренний компас подсказывал идти ко дворцу Лафея, что высился нагромождением ледяных скал за множество километров от Сигти. Но предъявить ему там было нечего. Кто он в этом мире? Кто примет его как лидера?  
На горизонте прогрохотал гром.  
Локи не сразу сообразил, что это противоестественный для сентябрьского Ётунхейма звук. А когда понял, подскочил на краю обрыва, заметался, до рези в глазах всматриваясь сквозь ураганный ветер.  
Далеко впереди, так что едва разглядеть, в холмистой заснеженной долине собралась черная туча и молнии пронзали небо насквозь.  
\- Тор!  
Локи прыгнул с обрыва в пустоту и оказался висящим в воздухе в паре метров над землей на краю холмистой долины. Свалился кубарем в снег, вскочил и, утопая по колено, быстро вскарабкался на ближайшую пологую вершину.  
Он был маленькой незаметной точкой на фоне темного неба, зато ему было видно всё, происходящее в низине.  
Ётунов было не меньше полсотни. Они окружили плотным кольцом фигуру в мечущемся на ветру красном плаще. Стоило им наброситься, как в ход шел боевой молот, отбрасывающий далеко назад. Снег заливала кровь ётунов и многие уже не поднимались.   
Локи сделал было шаг вниз, но замешкался, залюбовался происходящим, и, наконец, просто сел на склоне.  
Мьёлльнир блеснул разрядами молний, ударил сразу нескольких великанов, описывая дугу. Не все успели спастись, двое упали с почерневшими, обожженными головами.  
С оглушительным рёвом оставшиеся ётуны, способные ещё двигаться, бросились на окруженного ими аса.   
Тор подпрыгнул так высоко, что нападавшие остались далеко внизу и сшиблись друг с другом. Он раскрутил над головой тяжелый молот и рухнул им прямо на головы, сопровождаемый копьями электрических разрядов.   
Тор кричал, и в его боевом кличе было столько первобытной страсти, что наблюдавший за сражением Локи довольно заурчал.   
Бог Лжи развалился на заснеженном склоне, удерживая себя на локте, и неотрывно следил за названным братом. Его сердце то замирало, когда ётуны доставали Тора и успевали отвесить несколько ударов, то начинало колотиться где-то в горле, когда ас брал верх, расшвыривая великанов, дробя их, превращая в кровавое месиво головы и тела. Локи хотелось кричать, прыгать в снегу и размахивать руками.  
В сражении раскрывалась душа воина, поднимая на поверхность всю отведенную ему жестокость. В своём гневе и пылкости Тор был великолепен.   
Брошенный молот, вращаясь в воздухе, пробил брешь в ряду ётунов и бумерангом вернулся в крепкую руку. Тор снова издал свой клич и в раже ринулся в бой.   
В его действиях не было намерений оставить хоть кого-то живым, отпустить с поля брани. И даже когда великаны, еще способные бегать, бросились прочь, он настиг каждого и убил.  
Локи раскраснелся, часто облизывал губы. Наблюдать за братом оказалось не менее весело, чем сражаться с ним бок о бок.  
Богу Лжи пришла в голову интересная мысль. Губы растянулись в сладострастной ухмылке.  
Он перевернулся на живот, распластавшись на склоне холма лицом к месту битвы, и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, медленно подул на снег.   
От места, где лежал Локи, и до центра низины пробежала поземка, отметившись ребристой дорожкой.  
Через мгновение из чрева земли донесся протяжный грохот.   
Тор отступал, напряженный, вслушивающийся, всматривающийся в землю перед собой, крепко сжав Мьёлльнир.   
Локи в предвкушении довольно прищурился и подложил под подбородок ладони, будто собрался почитать интересную книгу, лёжа на ковре в своих покоях.  
Земля задрожала и начала осыпаться. Что-то огромное, черное поднималось из неё. Выкапывалось с остервенелым рёвом.  
Вот на снегу возникла огромная когтистая рука, вот вторая. А следом начал подниматься - и всё поднимался и поднимался – покрытый острыми наростами горб. Красные глаза блеснули дикой яростью. В пасти влажно блестел частокол из кинжальных зубов с длинными клыками по краям.   
Гигант выбрался полностью, поднялся на две ноги. Его голова проткнула небо.   
Он заревел так, что сидящий поодаль Локи – и тот оглох, затем нагнулся и нашарил под землей грубую палицу из окаменевшего дерева.  
Бог Лжи насладился выражением лица Тора, едва не захихикал, когда кадык воина дернулся вверх-вниз.  
Каменный огр бросился на фигурку в мелькающем от ветра плаще. Красный - яркий цвет так резал глаза.   
Это мелкое существо разбудило огра ото сна, и теперь должно было быть раздавлено и съедено.  
Что-то больно ударило великана в плечо, затрещала кость, завыли мышцы. Разверзлась зубастая пасть, исторгая рёв боли. Палица, прорубаясь сквозь воздух, опустилась на голову добычи.  
Нет, добыча сбежала и снова дразнила яркими красными всполохами.  
Огр снова ударил.   
Тор успел отскочить и бросился в сторону холма, на котором сидел Локи, стремясь увеличить расстояние между противником, обезопасить себя от палицы, превосходящей его размером, и оттуда метнуть молот поточнее.  
Дикий великан сделал шаг – и почти догнал аса. Локи напрягся, поднял руку, в ладони закружился зеленый магический смерч. Но Тор, резко изменив движение, проскользнул по снегу между ног огра и подбросил молот. Мьёлльнир впечатался в пах монстра. Огр издал изумленно-стонущий звук, его колени медленно подкосились, и он неловко завалился боком, подняв вокруг себя снежную завесу.   
Тор подошел и ткнул его мыском сапога. Великан не двигался, вряд ли умер, скорее, был без сознания. Очнется и заберется в своё подземное логово, горестно подвывая.  
Локи вскочил на ноги и легко пошагал по склону.   
Тор заметил его. И швырнул Мьёлльнир.   
Громовержец видел, как молот прошел сквозь нападавшего ётуна, будто тот был иллюзией. В следующий миг он услышал смех позади себя.  
\- Брат!   
Локи приблизился. Тор выдохнул и утер лоб краем железной перчатки. Чуть настороженно осмотрел, переваривая новый образ. Наконец улыбнулся.  
\- Я так и понял, что ты спешил мне на помощь.  
Локи хитро глянул.  
\- Немного не успел.  
\- А я вот думаю, - сделал громовержец задумчивое лицо, - откуда тут взяться каменному огру? У них ведь сейчас спячка.  
\- Экология в Ётунхейме уже не та, - грустно вздохнул в ответ бог Лжи, и вдруг, неожиданно для себя оказался в объятиях Тора.   
Братья похлопали друг друга по спинам, чуть отстранились, держа под локти.  
\- Ты вечно влипаешь без меня, - безуспешно пытаясь стереть улыбку с лица, хмыкнул Локи.  
\- Это точно, - не стал спорить Тор. – Еле вырвался к тебе. Не знал, как и искать. Да встреченные на пути ётуны подсказали.   
Локи не успел особенно подумать, как отнесется Тор к его местному облику, но считал, что брат должен знать его любым. Теперь с интересом заглядывал в родное лицо, следил за взглядом, морщинками на лбу - и не видел отвращения.  
\- Ну как ты здесь? – спросил Тор, не отпуская его локти.  
Локи быстро рассказал о своих приключениях и о нынешнем положении, обо всём, что сам успел узнать.  
Тор внимательно слушал. Когда Локи закончил рассказ, брат глубоко задумался, замер недвижимым изваянием.  
\- Тор, - в голосе читался упрёк. Столько не виделись, а он молчит.  
Громовержец встрепенулся.  
\- Прости, - этот взгляд…  
Локи почувствовал, что готов завалить брата на снег прямо здесь. Но повторяться не хотелось.  
\- Как я тебе? – беззаботно спросил бог Лжи.  
\- Твоё обличье аса мне нравится больше, - честно ответил Тор.  
\- Я так и думал, - хмыкнул Локи. – Я приму его. Не здесь. Чуть позже.  
Тор молча привлек к себе названного брата. Синие глаза сияли.   
Локи чувствовал во взгляде столько тепла и радости, что сердце его сжалось от сладкой боли, бешено застучало, отдаваясь пульсом в висках. Ведь это всё предназначалось только ему.  
"Он любит меня".  
У Локи возникло ощущение, которое бывает от книги, прочитанной в далеком детстве, во многом по малолетству непонятой. Cтав более зрелым, он снова пролистал те самые страницы, пробежал глазами по строкам, - и вдруг прозрел.  
От таких мыслей из глубины тела разлился восхитительный жар, добравшийся и до бледных скул, расцветив их румянцем.  
Чтобы скрыть смущение, Локи нервно рассмеялся и отстранился, к явному неудовольствию брата.  
\- Опять играешь в меня, - буркнул Тор.  
\- Нет. Хочу показать тебе кое-что. Нашел необычное место, пока бродил по пещерам Сигти. Тебе, думаю, понравится.  
Локи обошел Тора и вдруг запрыгнул ему на спину, обхватив руками шею, а ногами - бедра.  
Громовержец аж крякнул от неожиданности.  
\- Полетели. Я покажу дорогу.  
\- Прямо как в детстве, - ухмыльнулся Тор.  
"Да, прямо как в детстве", - подумал Локи, отвечая на родную братову улыбку.  
Тор раскрутил над головой Мьёлльнир и, не отпуская рукояти, метнул его в сторону далёких заснеженных пиков.  
\- Нам надо перелететь на другую сторону хребта, - прокричал ему в ухо Локи, преодолевая свист ветра.  
\- А если тебя увидят ётуны в моей компании?   
\- Подумаешь! Я же сверху! 

Склоны хребта, укрытые льдом и снегом, искрились, подчеркивая глубину мрака, царившего во множестве изрезавших их трещин.  
Локи поманил за собой Тора, когда они приземлились на крошечном плато, образованном перевалом меж двух пиков.  
Ветер нещадно хлестал в лицо, трепал кроваво-красный плащ, заставлял припадать ближе к земле. Простого смертного давно бы уже унесло, умудрись он сюда взобраться.  
\- Смотри, - Локи указал вперед.   
В центре каменной равнины черным пятном виднелась брешь почти идеальной овальной формы.   
\- Вход в гномьи подземелья? - глаза Тора смеялись, он намекал на их былые приключения.  
\- Идем, - дернул подбородком Локи.  
Подождав чуть замявшегося Тора на краю ямы, Локи первым спрыгнул вниз. Громовержец последовал за ним.   
Пещера была так глубока, что Тор даже успел рассмотреть её пока летел вниз. Свод расходился в стороны на сотни и сотни метров, расстояние было трудно точно оценить из-за глубоких теней у дальних стен. Сюда не проникал ветер, и воздух был гораздо теплее. На стенах рос причудливый мох. "Значит, где-то неподалеку вода?" - поразился Тор. В воздухе танцевали миллионы светящихся песчинок, но в отличие от хорошо знакомых болотных блуждающих огоньков, эти сияли тепло и золотисто, совсем не тревожно.  
Тор понял, что это - споры мха. Благодаря их свечению можно было рассмотреть ближайшие стены пещеры: пласты породы белого, желтоватого и багряного цветов неравномерно перемежали друг друга и поблескивали слюдяными вкраплениями.  
Тор, приземлившись, задрал голову и, разинув рот, таращился на представшую красоту.  
Локи ждал его, уже приняв облик аса, облаченный в зеленый камзол и рогатый шлем, с изгибами которого играли блики светящихся спор.   
\- Стены похожи на подпорченную грудинку, - хохотнул Тор, обернувшись к брату.  
Локи дернул бровью. "Да, совсем как в детстве".  
\- Как ты нашел пещеру? - перестав дурачиться спросил громовержец.  
\- Исследовал горные ходы. Вышел вон оттуда, - Локи махнул в сторону едва заметного в темени узкого вертикального лаза в стене.  
Тор снова осмотрелся.  
\- Удивительно, что свод почти не обвалился.  
\- Думаю, это может случиться со временем. Так что нам стоит поторопиться, - Локи потянул названного брата к проходу.  
Отверстие неровной формы, покрытое крошечными фиолетовыми кристаллами, привело их в желоб, ведущий вниз.  
Ход извивался и то расширялся до очередной пещеры, то сужался, заставляя протискиваться боком.  
Повсюду рос мох, и когда Тор, продираясь через теснину, сминал его, светящиеся золотые споры оказывались в воздухе, на доспехах Тора и в его волосах.  
Локи сглотнул, наблюдая. Получилось так громко, что брат обернулся.  
Бог Лжи сделал вид, что закашлялся.  
\- Ну так, что нового наверху? - с невинным видом спросил Локи.  
\- Нам далеко еще?  
\- Не очень.  
Тор помолчал, вздохнул, а потом его будто прорвало. Он рассказывал об Одине и его странностях. О чувстве изоляции, которому неожиданно рад. О том, что обманул Сиф, и ничуть не жалеет. И что это пугает его, потому что раньше он так бы не сделал. Он уже не уверен, правильно ли поступает, не уверен, что всё еще способен отличить добро от зла. Не понимает, на чьей стороне оказался. И есть ли они вообще - это добро и зло.   
Поведал о том, что Локи, якобы сбежавшего из тюрьмы, никто не ищет.  
И об озабоченности асов столкновениями ледяных великанов. О намерении Одина вмешать Асгард в ётунхеймские распри, - чем изрядно удивил Локи.  
\- Моя жизнь стала похожа на скомканный бумажный лист.  
Локи слушал. Брат всегда делился с ним своими мыслями, радостными или грустными. И даже теперь, когда бог Лжи не раз проявил себя во всей красе, Тор всё равно безоговорочно доверял.  
Брат всё говорил и говорил, нервничал, сбивался, перескакивал с темы на тему, порой начинал рассказывать заново. Локи, узнав всё, что хотел, и отложив на потом интересные новости для осмысления, решил прекратить это соло и наконец направить их встречу в иное русло.  
\- Не смей меня трогать, - прошипел он.  
Громовержец изумленно обернулся.  
Локи смотрел на него, сощурив глаза, окруженный танцующими искрами.  
\- Ты, - бог Лжи, чуть дернул подбородком. - Не смей меня трогать.  
Тор медленно улыбнулся. Шагнул к брату и рывком привлек его к себе за талию.  
\- Вот так не сметь? - тихо спросил он.  
\- И вот так.  
Они целовались закрыв глаза, тесно прижавшись, то коротко облизывая губы друг друга, то играя языками. Сперва Локи стоял опустив руки по швам, наслаждаясь ладонями названного брата на своей пояснице, медленно поглаживающими и порой сползающими чуть ниже. А потом обнял торову шею, тихо застонав от счастья.   
Кровь прилила к члену. Опустив руку Тору между ног, Локи понял, что их чувства взаимны как никогда.  
Он разорвал поцелуй, через силу отлепившись от названного брата.  
\- Что! - нахмурился Тор, предчувствуя очередной фокус.  
\- Мы еще не пришли, - хрипло шепнул Локи и повлек его за собой, взяв за руку.  
Спустя несколько минут до них донесся тихий шум.  
\- Вода? – прислушался и принюхался Тор.  
Они вышли в просторную пещеру, пол которой покрывали миниатюрные кварцевые кратеры от одного до трех метров в диаметре, заполненные пузырящейся водой. Воздух был особенно теплым, его наполнял запах минеральной соли.  
\- Где-то под нами протекает подземная горячая река. В этой пещере вода поднимается на поверхность.  
Тор озадаченно озирался: подобное геологическое чудо он видел впервые.  
\- Искупаемся? - хмыкнул Локи, лукаво поблескивая глазами.  
Они раздевались торопливо, путаясь в одежде, посмеиваясь друг над другом.  
Когда Локи взялся за рогатый шлем, Тор вдруг попросил смущенно:  
\- Оставь.  
Локи насмешливо посмотрел на брата. Вот значит как.  
Выбрав самый большой кратер, они забрались внутрь. Ноги по щиколотку утонули в мелком белом песке. Голубая вода доходила до колена, а когда братья улеглись по разные стороны, добралась им до ключиц.  
Локи вытянулся, проводя стопой по ноге брата. Добравшись до внутренней стороны бедра, нащупал густую поросль лобка и запустил в неё пальцы.   
Тор едва заметно вздрогнул, глянул смущенно.  
Очень быстро его член окреп от дразнящих прикосновений.   
Громовержец молча наблюдал за Локи. Только глаза, подернутые страстью, да румянец на его лице выдавали секрет происходящего в теплой воде купальни.  
Локи сидел с невинным видом, облокотившись о низкую стенку кратера позади себя, ногой поглаживая вставший колом член Тора. Оторвавшись от него ненадолго, Локи, забавляясь, поддел яички растопыренными пальцами, слегка надавил.  
Тор грозно посмотрел на брата, а тот ободряюще улыбнулся уголком губ.  
Тогда громовержец тоже дотянулся ногой до Локи, до его ягодиц.   
Локи не преминул воспользовался предложенным: переместился так, чтобы оказаться самой расщелиной на ноге Тора, и принялся на ней неспешно ёрзать.   
Раздался удивленный стон. Брат явно не делал подобного раньше, но ему понравилось.  
Локи с новым усердием принялся наглаживать ногой член Тора. Про себя он тоже не забывал: завел руку за спину, вниз, между ягодиц, и с некоторым усилием протолкнул средний палец сквозь сжавшийся за месяц воздержания сфинктер. Чуть нахмурился от резкого ощущения, глянул на Тора, будто тот и был виноват.   
Громовержец глаз не сводил, едва не выл по-волчьи и слюной не капал.  
Разработав себя кое-как, Локи пристроился отверстием к ноге Тора и, натужно сопя, насел на большой палец. Качнул бедрами, приноравливаясь.  
Прикрыл глаза.   
Прикусил губу.  
Зрелище проняло Тора окончательно. С глухим стоном он рванулся вперед. Одним движением оказался над Локи, тяжело дыша, опираясь по сторонам от него о кромку купальни. Слипшиеся от воды волосы кололи плечи.  
Локи тихо рассмеялся, посмотрев на брата снизу вверх.   
Тор заставил его перестать, когда вгрызся ему в губы. Властно раздвинул их языком и проник в рот.  
Громовержец все сильнее наваливался на брата. Локи отчетливо чувствовал его твердокаменное естество своим бедром.  
С глухим стоном Тор оторвался от младшего.  
\- Смазку давай, - безапелляционно рыкнул он.  
Локи хмыкнул и даже открыл было рот, чтобы начать глумливую тираду, но Тор показал ему кулак в качестве контраргумента.   
Локи скосил на ручищу глаза чуть обиженно, с видом "Такой песне наступили на горло...".   
Что ж, смазку он давно носил с собой, каждый день думая о Торе и надеясь на его возвращение, готовясь к их обоюдной радости от встречи.  
Локи повернулся к брату спиной и перевесился через бортик купальни. Дотянулся до вороха своей одежды, подтянул пояс и из притороченного к нему мешочка достал флакон с прозрачным содержимым.  
\- Так и стой, - Тор вырвал у него из рук смазку и завозился сзади. Локи щурился как предвкушающий сметану кот, покрепче вцепившись в бортик.  
Тор сжал ягодицу брата, оставляя на коже вмятины-полудужья, оттянул её, раскрывая тёмное мышечное колечко, и с усилием вогнал в него палец, покрытый масляной смазкой.  
\- Какой ты тугой, - простонал он. Добавил второй и принялся разминать глубоко внутри.  
\- Еще... бы... - прохрипел Локи, кусая нижнюю губу.  
Тор двигал пальцами торопливо, едва сдерживался, раздвигал их и сильно крутил. С рычанием принялся долбить ими Локи, заставив того громко, протяжно застонать и качнуться вперед, ткнуться лбом в скрещенные на краю купальни руки.  
\- Ну всё, хватит, - выдохнул Тор. Он вылил пол флакона на подпирающий пупок член, мазнул рукой по стволу.   
Надавив ладонью на поясницу Локи, так, чтобы приподнялись и раскрылись ягодицы, громовержец направил копье в цель.  
Головка прошла легко, сильно растянув сфинктер. Локи охнул и сжался. Тор, бормоча что-то нежное, утешая, принялся поглаживать поясницу брата. Слегка качнулся внутрь.   
Нутро Локи тесно его сжало. "Будто девственник", - пронеслась ошалелая от восторга мысль.   
Тор громко засопел и попытался думать о снежных холмах, чтобы тут же не спустить.  
Локи снова застонал, требовательно, и поддал бедрами навстречу, покрутил ими, нанизываясь глубже.  
\- Ну… давай!..  
Громовержец охотно подчинился. Он сжал в руках талию брата и начал двигаться в нем, сперва сдержанно, а когда оба привыкли - глубоко и размашисто. Локи старался не кричать, дышал широко распахнутым ртом, но когда член брата проезжался по простате, скулил от восторга.  
Эти звуки и шлепки плоти о плоть раззадорили Тора. Он перехватился руками за рога на шлеме, вынудив Локи прогнуться назад, и поддергивал за них навстречу себе при каждом отрывистом тычке.  
\- Хорошо тебе, козлик? - выдохнул Тор.  
\- Ммм... дааа... - простонал в ответ Локи, ритмично подмахивая. - Ещё...  
Громовержец хищно ухмыльнулся и ускорил ритм. Он вколачивался в Локи со всей своей мощью, выбивая из жертвы страстные стоны.   
Вода колыхалась в купальне и лилась на пол.   
Наконец Тор, помня о любви брата к контролю над действием, выскользнул из него. Локи возмущенно обернулся. Громовержец разлегся у края купальни и поднял бедра так, что его потемневший от крови член торчал над водой.  
\- Ёрмунганд, - усмехнулся Локи и, скользнув вперед, сжал братово естество в ладони.  
\- Нет, - Тор мягко его отстранил. - Забирайся сверху. Я хочу кончить в тебя.  
Локи блеснул глазами и гибко пристроился над ним. Тор взял член под головку и направил в растраханную им самим дырку.  
\- Ммм... - Локи закрыл глаза, медленно опускаясь на толстый кол и ёрзая на нём. Несколько раз плавно двинулся вверх-вниз и, не утерпев, устроил второй раунд бешеной скачки.   
В купальне воды оставалось всё меньше. Тор не помогал, наблюдая, закинув руки за голову.   
Когда наконец Локи выдохся, до ссадин натерев себе задницу, он взялся за плечи Тора и стал неспешно покачивать бедрами.   
Зная, что на брата это произведет впечатление, Локи несколько раз туго сжал мышцы кишечника, - и получил в награду изумленно-страстный стон.  
Тор притянул его к себе. Начал поддавать бедрами. Крепкий член глубоко втыкался в дырку брата, чмокая смазкой, и выскальзывал до уздечки.   
Локи прижался губами ко рту Тора, ловя его хриплое дыхание, наслаждаясь будоражащим запахом кожи.   
Чувствуя, что громовержец вот-вот спустит, бог Лжи сжал в кулаке член и стал быстро дрочить, шумно втягивая носом воздух, не желая отстать ни на мгновение.  
Тор крепко вбился в него и замер, выгнулся вверх так высоко, что поднял Локи на себе над водой.  
Тот охнул, откинулся назад, широко распахнув рот и выдавливая из своего члена густую струю спермы на живот брата.

…Они отдыхали, в обнимку нежась в теплой воде.   
Локи уткнулся в братово плечо. Мокрые волосы Тора пахли домом. Вспомнилось, как в детстве их не раз расчесывала Фригг. Тор артачился и ныл "Ну маааам!", но сбежать не смел.  
Локи сонно улыбнулся, намотал на палец колкую прядку.  
\- Хорошее место, - шепнул Тор, чмокнув его в нос.   
Локи поморщился.  
\- Запомнил дорогу? - громовержец медленно кивнул. - Тогда приходи. Только подай знак.  
Тор хмыкнул.  
\- Эдак я всех ётунов истреблю.  
\- Мне достаточно намекнуть громом. 

Проводив Тора до сигнального символа, Локи обнял его на прощание, а потом переместился ко входу в пещеры Сигти. Принял ётунский облик, на нетвердых ногах доплелся до своего угла, спотыкаясь о спящих, и рухнул на ворох шкур.  
Сон быстро поглотил его, но будоражащие разум видения так и не отпустили.  
Тело помнило отрывистое трение глубоко внутри, и сильное, до боли, растяжение на входе. Хранило чувство сытой наполненности, и негу от теплой, ласкающей воды.   
Локи слышал во сне раскатистый голос Тора – слова не разобрать, но уши краснеют в возбуждении от одного тембра. Обанял запах его кожи, неповторимый, приносящий так много воспоминаний.   
От этого едва уловимого запаха сжималось в тоске сердце. И на смену видениям вчерашним приходили образы из детства.   
…Томление, взгляды исподволь. Нестерпимый жар, накопленный за день. Закушенная рубаха и быстро скользящая между ног рука. Судорожные вдохи носом, чтобы брат, спящий перед ним на своем ложе, не услышал…   
…Оказалось, Тор лишь делал вид, что уснул на поросшем травой берегу, а сам наблюдал из-под наполовину выгоревших на солнце ресниц, как брат подобрался поближе и глаз не сводит. «Ну что, насмотрелся? – Напугал: Локи шарахнулся, поскользнулся на сером иле, полетел прямо в холодную реку. Взгляд Тора насмешливый и очень добрый. Руки как котенка выдернули из воды, и, хоть Локи шипел и глухо ругался, крутили его, как хотели, вытирая насухо шерстяным плащом. – Тогда понесли улов домой»…  
…Брат тренируется в метании молота, раздетый до пояса. Он весь вспотел на полуденном солнце, но не дает себе спуска. «Ещё давай!» - кричит нетерпеливо, и Локи, сидящий в тени дубовой кроны на толстой узловатой ветке, создает для него иллюзорные мишени. Это дикие звери, чудовища из легенд, великаны и великанши, и существа из кошмаров. Локи давно уже скучно, и он придумывает шалость. Вместо задуманного минуту назад многоголового змея юный бог создает свою копию. И Тор за миг до броска успевает остановить молот. Оборачивается, смотрит непонимающе.  
«Ты убит», - пожимает плечами Локи.  
Брат ухмыляется, расправляет плечи, упирает руки в бока, демонстрируя крепкие грудные мышцы и бицепсы с катящимися по ним струйками пота. И, кажется, убит вовсе не он…  
…Спящий на полу холодной пещеры ётун-полукровка давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и таким влюбленным. 

Когда кто-то потряс его за плечо, Локи мурлыкнул «Хочу в рот», обхватил этого кого-то и притянул к себе.   
Получил толчок в грудь, едва удержался на локте. Сел на шкурах, сваленных в кучу прямо на каменном полу, взъерошенный и сонный.  
На него подозрительно смотрел Рёкста.  
\- Аааагх… - разочаровано не то выдохнул, не то зевнул Локи.  
Он уже и не помнил толком, как вернулся. По пути в лагерь всё время думал о поцелуях и прикосновениях, трогал шею, где сладко саднил быстро заживающий засос, касался руками плеч, боков – где ласкали его широкие братовы ладони…   
Рёкста критически осмотрел торчащий палаткой набедренник.  
\- Вставай, - сказал он.  
\- Уже, - буркнул Локи и плюхнулся на другой бок, отвернувшись от телохранителя и натянув шкуру до самой макушки.  
\- Мы идем на охоту.  
\- Удачи.  
\- Ты с нами. Выступаем сейчас же. На рассвете будем у леса Софанди.  
Локи устало вздохнул.  
\- Если ты сейчас же не оставишь меня в покое, я превращусь в коня и трахну тебя.  
Рёкста побледнел и отпрянул.  
Локи, представляя происходящее за спиной, счастливо улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Я не сомневался, что даже в таком диком племени, как твоё, слышали эту занимательную и очень популярную легенду обо мне.  
Парень решил быть настойчивым.  
\- Фьялл велел устроить охоту. И взять тебя. Он сказал, тебе это будет полезно. Сможешь наладить отношения с охотниками - считай, племя с тобой породнится.   
Локи выставил из-под шкур средний палец, но Рёкста истолковал жест по-своему и, сграбастав своего подопечного в охапку вместе со шкурами, поставил на ноги.

Взъерошенный Локи клевал носом в пушистую меховую опушку плаща, привалившись к сидящему позади Рёксте. Быстрые прыжки ездового тигра порой выбивали из дремы, но бог Лжи каждый раз проваливался обратно. Телохранитель помалкивал, видимо, иногда мог совладать с собой, если хотел.  
Кругом была темень, только звезды мерцали да снег искрился.   
Когда Локи наконец проснулся, он понял, что их небольшая группа движется по замерзшей реке, по краям которой высятся каменные стены.   
\- Весной и летом тут не пройти, а зимой ущелье Реипи сокращает дорогу до охотничьих угодий, - пояснил Рёкста, заметив, что подопечный заинтересовался.  
Тигры замедлились, ступая осторожнее по кое-где запорошенному льду. Ущелье было так глубоко, что снег в него почти не наметало.  
Локи посмотрел в сторону и заметил под толстым, но абсолютно прозрачным льдом, огромную черную тень. На мгновение существо замерло прямо под охотниками, но вот толкнулось вытянутыми ластами и исчезло в глубине.  
\- Теннур, - тихо сказал Рёкста. – Если посчастливится, то на обратном пути с ним не познакомимся. Мы временами прикармливаем их в одном из рукавов ущелья, чтобы не нападали на охотников с добычей. Этот, похоже, заплутал.  
Скалы стали опускаться всё ниже. Ледяная река выбралась из каменных тисков и запетляла по равнине. Тигры выбрались на заснеженный берег, вцепляясь когтями в плотный наст.  
Локи осмотрелся, но никакого леса не увидел.  
\- Он в низине, - объяснил Рёкста.  
Небо начало светлеть.  
Локи обернулся к спутнику с безразличным видом.  
\- Фьялл тебя сильно вздул?  
Рёкста сразу понял, о чём речь.  
\- Да не знает он ни о чем. Как только ты сбежал, я сразу отправился на прогулку до глубокой ночи. Увидь он меня одного, орал бы так, что звезды с неба осыпались бы. А так – все уже привыкли, что ты по гномьим ходам лазаешь, а я сопровождаю. А вот не появись мы на следующий день…  
Ётун замялся. Похоже, так далеко его размышления не заходили.  
Локи усмехнулся.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать: если бы я тебя убил и сбежал? Хватились бы нас спустя день-другой. Хотя тебя бы уже ничего не беспокоило.  
Рёкста насупился. В положении он оказался – хуже некуда: с одной стороны держал в ледяных тисках суровый отец-вождь, с другой – насмешничал навязанный под охрану маг.

Охотники спускались в широкую, похожую на раскрытую ладонь долину в центре которой уже виднелся лес Софанди, издали больше похожий на крепость.   
На пути попадались разрозненные черные камни, огромные, с три великанских роста в диаметре, с плоской, отполированной ветрами поверхностью. Чем глубже в долину, тем выше поднимались они из земли, и тем больше походили на грубо обломанные клыки исполинского вепря.   
Тигр Рёксты прошёл очень близко мимо одного из камней, и Локи различил на плоской обсидианово блестящей поверхности бесчисленные концентрические кольца.  
"Поразительно".   
Когда они с Тором бывали в Ётунхейме, старший брат развлекался так, что сопровождавший его и его друзей Локи был занят исключительно организацией культурного и достойного отступления. Ничего прекрасного он тогда в краю великанов не замечал.   
Локи услышал позади себя счастливый вздох, щекотнувший волосы на макушке. Обернулся, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
\- Я соскучился по этим местам. Давно не бывал, - пояснил молодой ётун и, замечтавшись, продолжил. - Севернее начинается долина гейзеров. Весной от неё до самого леса расползаются болота. Все кочки в клюкве и морошке. А сколько дичи кругом! Ещё можно забраться на дерево повыше и увидеть всю долину, и закат за холмами. ...И всюду растет ягель, мягче ковра не найдешь.   
Рёкста с такой любовью говорил о своей суровой родине, что Локи испытал острое чувство зависти: лучше бы Один не забирал его и оставил здесь. Лучше бы льдистый и мрачный, опасный Ётунхейм был его домом, нежели отрёкшийся от приёмыша пресветлый Асгард.  
Наконец лес Софанди стал хорошо различим.   
Локи с любопытством рассматривал стотысячелетние окаменевшие стволы гигантских деревьев. Видимо, в те древние времена вся долина была покрыта пронзающими небо раскидистыми кронами. От былых царей остались лишь окаменелые обломки. Многие из стволов раскрошились от дряхлости, лишились ветвей, но всё еще напоминали о своём былом величии, возвышаясь грозным частоколом.   
За спинами гигантов, укрывавшими от вьюг и ветров, прятались сосны и лиственницы.   
Охотники разделились на две группы. Группа Локи должна была войти в лес с одной стороны и приготовиться бить дичь. Вторая же отправилась в объезд, чтобы загонять с противоположного края.   
Ётуны-забойщики оставили тигров у кромки леса, чтобы те не спугнули и не перехватили добычу, и, утопая по колено в снегу, двинулись между высоких деревьев. Одни несли с собой луки, копья и силки, а другие - кожаные бурдюки, булькающие медовухой, и мешки с огненными камнями для будущих костров.  
\- Я думал, ты воин, а не охотник, - обернулся на спутника Локи.  
\- В племени Медведя каждый и воин, и охотник.  
Рёксту с Локи оставили на позиции с левого края линии.   
\- Наш участок до того дерева, - указал телохранитель.  
Локи пожал плечами и принял от ётуна легкое копье.  
\- Когда погонят зверя, мелочь попадется в силки, а крупная добыча выйдет прямо на нас.   
Пахло корой, объеденной лосями, и хвоей. Локи прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул колкий воздух, пробуя его на вкус.   
В Асгарде лес пах иначе. Там - утренняя травянистая свежесть сменяется полуденной медвяной до горечи сладостью, а следом приходит тонкое хитросплетение ароматов ночных цветов.   
Затрубили вдалеке рога загонщиков.   
Локи почувствовал, как по хребту пробежала дрожь.   
Раньше он не столько охотился, сколько сопровождал кавалькаду Всеотца на своём верном Свартуре. Охота интересовала его больше как светское мероприятие, на котором можно было подслушать, подсмотреть, а потом славно поинтриговать и посталкивать лбами. У некоторых асов были такие толстые лбы, что наблюдать за последующим побоищем было отрадно для тонкого ценителя.  
Ётунхейм же сдирал придворность не церемонясь, вместе с кожей.   
Бог Лжи, едва прикрытый обычным для ётуна набедренником, стоял посреди заснеженного притихшего леса, сжимал в руках каменное копьё с остро заточенным наконечником, и ждал, весь обратившись в слух. Ожидание скребло по нервам острым когтем.  
В лесу зародилась буря и покатилась прямо на забойщиков.   
Вскоре Локи услышал из-за закрывавших их позицию деревьев треск кустов, приглушенные снегом удары копыт, поросячий визг, свист стрел и копий - волна ударилась о ледяной берег.  
Судя по шуму, к Локи и Рёксте приближался кто-то огромный.   
Из-за деревьев возник олень. Он возвышался над охотниками на полметра, а его рога были такими раскидистыми, что в них легко поместился бы как в люльку высокий ётун.  
Локи разинул рот, впечатленный красотой и мощью зверя: в Асгарде не встречалось никого подобного. Рёкста зашипел "Бей!", но бога Лжи будто парализовало. Олень мгновение смотрел на свою смерть, а затем метнулся в сторону и замелькал среди деревьев.  
\- Ты в первый раз охотишься? - осторожно спросил хмурящийся Рёкста.  
Локи поднял бровь.  
\- Убивать двуногих намного веселее. Особенно руками других двуногих.  
Следующим их зверем была молодая олениха. Локи подождал, пока она окажется к нему спиной и бросил копьё. Оно попало точно под лопатку. Тонкие ноги подкосились, и добыча рухнула в снег.

Локи принюхался к густому пойлу, которое все здесь пили из кожаных бурдюков. Асгардский мёд, большая редкость и дорогой товар, явно был отряжен Фьяллом не просто так. Хотя мёд был безнадежно испорчен растопленной над огнем смолой древесного хвоща - так нравилось ётунам, а для Локи запах был омерзительный.  
\- Ты не нюхай, а пей, - шепнул Рёкста, мастерски свежуя добытую олениху.  
На поляне, где расположились охотники, горели костры. Одни ётуны обдирали с добычи шкуры и складывали кровоточащей стороной на снег. Другие рубили и резали мясо на куски, а затем натирали крупной солью - так оно перестанет излишне интересовать ездовых тигров и дольше сохранится. Другие отправились накормить саблезубых хищников, разделить с ними добычу.  
Несколько кабаньих туш жарилось на вертелах. Запах крови, пропитавший воздух, забил ноздри, но отступил перед ароматом сочного мяса и капающего и шкварчащего на камнях жира.   
Ётуны уже порядком перепились, но движения их оставались отточенными, когда они принялись отпиливать ломти кабанятины.   
Локи следил за ними, развалившись у подножия сосны на краю поляны. Рёкста принес ему ароматный ломоть и очередной бурдюк с мёдом.  
Бог Лжи почувствовал, что зверски голоден. Он вгрызся в мясо, пачкаясь в жиру и непрожарившейся крови. Обжег язык и нёбо. Запрокинул горлышко бурдюка надо ртом – плевать на мерзкий запах, ведь голову дурит и вправду отменно.  
Манеры, условности – с каждым вдохом и глотком они оставались всё дальше в прошлой жизни.   
Кто-то заиграл на свистульке.   
Великанша, сидящая поблизости, достала выточенные из камня диски с отверстиями по краям и вплетенными в них металлическими подвесками, встряхнула погремушкой, поддерживая простую мелодию, и подмигнула Локи.  
Охотники сняли с одного из костров вертел с остатками туши и разожгли огонь посильнее.  
Они пили, ели полусырое мясо, горланили песни об охоте и смерти и прыгали через костер, чтобы подстегнуть себя и принять обряд очищения, взметая тысячи жгучих искр.   
Огоньки отразились в глазах Рёксты, когда тот склонился над Локи. В руке молодой ётун держал каменную чашу с почти чёрной кровью.   
Рёкста окунул два пальца в густую жидкость и провел ими вертикальную линию по лицу бога Лжи, от лба до подбородка.  
\- Твоя очередь, - хрипло сказал он, едва качнув головой в сторону костра. Локи понял, что парень пьян, как и все вокруг, но когда попытался подняться, явственно ощутил, что сам он набрался сильнее.  
Свистулька выдавала трель за трелью, дергая за нервы. Локи качнулся, взмахнул руками. Кто-то поддержал его. Подтолкнул вперед.  
Костер перед ним пылал высоко, но богу Лжи этого показалось мало. Он сделал едва различимый жест, и пламя с гулом взлетело к самому небу. Ётуны замерли - лишь на мгновение, а потом радостно закричали, одобряя.  
Локи нашел глазами Рёксту. Тот смотрел и едва улыбнулся краешком губ.   
Тогда бог Лжи оттолкнулся от земли, чувствуя под босой стопой колкий снег, и влетел в костер.   
Пламя. Оно принимало его снова. Как тогда, после спасения из плена.   
Струи огня закружили, заигрывая, ластясь. Локи захотелось обнять их, вжаться лицом.   
Захотелось, чтобы пламя было повсюду - и внутри него...   
"Тор".   
Локи медленно обернулся в полете, готовый увидеть в отблесках и искрах очертания брата. Выдохнул. Под ноги ударилась промерзлая земля.   
На него смотрели два десятка заинтересованных глаз. Многие улыбались ему. Локи захотелось улыбнуться в ответ - дикое племя, для которого он мог бы стать вождем, но никогда не стал бы родным - и сдержался.  
Рядом возник рослый ётун, чьего имени Локи не знал. Он был выше на две головы, красные глаза горели похотью.   
\- Станцуем?  
Локи ухмыльнулся. Он понятия не имел, на что похожи танцы ледяных великанов. Во времена его детства, когда отношения с ётунами были более дружелюбными, в Вальгаллу порой прибывали делегации из Ётунхейма. Но до танцев дело так ни разу и не дошло.   
Согласившись, Локи быстро понял в чем смысл. Танец являл собой имитацию боя, руки превращались в клинки, а итог был один - победитель получал всё.   
Рядом "сражались" великаны и великанши. Они падали в снег, увлекая за собой сородичей, мешались под ногами тех, кто еще пытался удержаться в пляске.   
Одна великанша сорвала с партнера набедренник и, взмахнув им и громко хохоча, отскочила в сторону. Сзади её поймал другой ётун, они упали посреди поляны, где их обоих настиг проигравший.  
Вокруг оставалось всё меньше способных стоять на ногах. Великаны совокуплялись и, не прерываясь, угощали партнеров мёдом, прижимая горлышко бурдюка к призывно распахнутым пересохшим губам.   
Иногда кто-то мог присесть рядом и понаблюдать, а затем присоединиться.  
Локи чувствовал всем своим нутром темные волны похоти. К кадыку подступил жесткий ком.   
Бог Лжи оттолкнул своего партнера по танцу и пошагал нетвердо к краю поляны. Там оперся о шершавый ствол.  
Всё это было не просто так. Фьялл устроил охоту нарочно. Нарочно снарядил лучшим мёдом. Разбушевавшаяся оргия, вероятно, была нормой для ётунов. И Фьялл хотел вовлечь в игру мага. Получить для племени детей его крови, способных на колдовство.  
"Селекционер хренов".  
Локи поморщился. Он не хотел быть в роли жеребца-осеменителя.  
И даже родись его потомки в племени Пещерного Медведя - для него самого по-прежнему не было бы никаких гарантий.   
Пока он нужен - с ним приветливы. Когда утеряет полезность - его попытаются убить.  
Однако, достигнув трона Лафея, он сможет диктовать свою волю всем племенам. И на этом пути ему понадобится поддержка. Отказать вождю сейчас - значило обречь себя на недоверие и немедленное отторжение.  
Локи обернулся. Вся поляна превратилась в единое существо, бугрящееся спинами, громко дышащее, стонущее десятками ртов, зазывающее к себе, немыслимо похотливое.  
Бог Лжи сделал шаг вперед. Костер рядом полыхнул ярко, будто упрекал.   
Локи провел ладонью внутри огненных волн и прижал обожженные пальцы к губам.

Локи сидел на одном из "зубов Имира", закутавшись в меховой плащ. В руке он сжимал спелое красное яблоко, только что надкушенное.   
Задумчиво погладив пальцами губы, Бог Лжи медленно облизал их, смакуя каждую каплю сока.   
Он повидался с Тором в их любимом месте.   
Брат принес гостинец из Асгарда. И не лучшую весть о том, что свидания станут всё короче.   
Тору придется всё же заняться делом: найти дружественных асам великанов и обсудить с ними ётунхеймскую политику. А затем отчитаться перед советом во главе со Всеотцом. Он обещал брату начать с живущих поблизости от хребта Сигти, чтобы им с Локи оставалось побольше времени. Но рано или поздно придется перемещаться по Биврёсту слишком в сторону.   
"Я буду стараться успевать к тебе, а потом назад к мосту, - грустно сказал Тор, - так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у Хеймдалля".   
Локи упросил названого брата делиться с ним всеми сведениями, поскольку сам он пока не мог отлучаться из племени надолго.  
Сейчас бог Лжи думал: какую цель Один преследует, намереваясь поиграть в миротворца? И как может повлиять на план воцарения в Ётунхейме вмешательство асов?   
Локи прокручивал все возможные ситуации, представлял себя в разных ролях: агрессора, спасителя, предателя; дергал за ту или иную доступную нить, но всё каждый раз сводилось к тому, что в его распоряжении слишком мало марионеток.  
Последние пять дней Локи наблюдал за реакцией на него племени. После пройденной инициации, незатейливо замаскированной под охоту, и последующие ритуалы, в отношениях с ётунами наступила оттепель.   
Воины-охотники предлагали дружеские поединки, просили продемонстрировать боевую магию на набитых камнями чучелах из звериных кож. Звали Локи с собой, если собирались прогуляться по холмам верхом и разведать - не нарушены ли границы родного клана и можно ли безнаказанно нарушить соседские и чем-нибудь поживиться.   
Великанши тоже были не прочь подраться с Локи и посмотреть на его колдовское искусство. Но еще больше они стремились прикоснуться. Их смущал его рост и слишком тонкое для ётуна телосложение, но это с лихвой окупалось любопытством к проявлениям магии.  
Локи был приветлив со всеми, думая о том, что каждая пешка в его игре значима. Он знал, что с каждым шагом его вес - пусть и в одном только племени - увеличивается.   
Он двигался к цели слишком медленно, каждый день стараясь укрепить свои позиции.   
Доев яблоко, Локи сжег в ладони огрызок и пустил пепел по ветру.  
У подножия скалы его караулил Рёкста с приказом явиться к вождю.   
Ётун проводил своего подопечного до округлой пещеры, пол которой был укрыт черными шкурами кабанов. Сам остался снаружи.   
На одной из стен пещеры висела схематичная карта Ётунхейма, нарисованная углём на оленьей коже. Пунктирные линии, обозначавшие границы владений того или иного племени, множество раз стирались и рисовались заново. Кое-где едва читаемым почерком были оставлены пометки о численности населения и именах вождей. Вырезанные из кости тотемные символы - фигурки животных и птиц, были прикреплены к центру территории соответствующего племени.  
Локи выцепил взглядом точку с острозубой короной над ней - дворец Лафея. Метка больше прочих, обозначавших постоянные поселения ётунов. Территория племени отмечена костяным символом молнии. Имени вождя указано не было.  
Фьялл, сидящий на каменном троне с головами медведей, вырезанными на подлокотниках, сделал приглашающий жест.  
\- Сперва ты был нашим гостем, но теперь доказал свою полезность племени. Мы готовы принять тебя как одного из нас.  
Локи ждал этого: все последние дни ётуны открыто обсуждали его и, конечно, доносили свои мысли до вождя.  
\- Это честь для меня, - произнес с чувством. - Но моя цель лежит на восток, туда, где я был рожден и где я хочу править.  
Взгляд Фьялла из-под тяжелых век стал чуть насмешлив.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе союз, - продолжил Локи. - Мне понадобится помощь. Поддержка племени Медведя. Возможно, на пути к трону многие будут убиты. Возможно, я заберу в оплату и твою жизнь, - Фьялл оставался спокоен, - и жизнь твоих детей, - тогда вождь помрачнел.   
Бог Лжи незаметно набрал в легкие побольше воздуха. Снова заговорив, в свой голос он вплел звон и легкую дрожь. Сперва говорил тихо, но чем дальше к концу, тем громче были слова. Каждое из них набухало, набирало вес как талая капля. И падало, проникая в самое сознание ётуна.  
\- Но также возможно, что все мы останемся живы. И тогда, вождь, я возвышу твоё племя, сделаю его главенствующим надо всеми. Я найду способ, мне многое подвластно. И все остальные племена будут считать честью породниться с тобой. Ты будешь обличен высшей властью после меня, и будешь процветать. Ты станешь легендой. Опора трона Лафея.  
Фьялл не моргая смотрел на ётуна-полукровку, загипнотизированный голосом. Локи буквально слышал, как последние слова вождь катает на языке, как терпкие на вкус смоляные крупинки.   
\- Сначала я не поверил в твоё родство с Лафеем, - произнес наконец Фьялл. - Решил: ты маг, набивающий себе цену. Но чем дольше я смотрю в твоё лицо, тем явственнее замечаю сходство. Чем больше ты говоришь, тем сильнее я слышу его.   
Локи не понравилось это сравнение, но он молча ждал продолжения.  
\- Ты - из клана Молнии, наследник, и должен занять своё место. Пещерный Медведь окажет тебе поддержку, мы будем сражаться за тебя, если придется. Я был близким другом Лафея при его жизни. И с радостью стану другом - и наставником, - тут Фьялл едва уловимо надавил голосом: он хотел больше, - его сына.  
Локи не ожидал, что Фьялл согласится так быстро и почти не торгуясь. Полагал, что тому куда выгоднее придержать мага для себя и не совершать никаких активных действий. Теперь стало ясно, что Фьялл сам обдумывал способ возвысится через незваного пришельца. Конечно, вождь отдавал себе отчет, что это вложение, может статься, окупится не сразу и задорого, но оно, тем не менее, - выигрышное. Многие ётуны рискнут жизнью, сопровождая никому не сдавшегося наследника к трону и грызясь со всеми встречными кланами. Но если затея удастся, они окажутся на самом пике, приближенные к верховному ётуну и безраздельной власти.  
Локи слегка кивнул, то ли соглашаясь, то ли предлагая продолжить.  
\- Но одной нашей поддержки мало, - Фьялл побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. - В Асгарде у тебя остались сторонники?  
Локи напрягся, чувствуя прорастающие прямо из сердца и вонзающиеся в каждую клеточку плоти колкие иглы страха. Он услышал эхо своего собственного голоса. Когда-то он сам задавал этот вопрос, рассчитывая на сделку. ...А потом была боль. Такая ужасная, что даже воспоминание о ней вызывало единственное желание - бежать и прятаться.  
\- Есть один, - совладав с колотящимся сердцем, произнес Локи. - Тор, наследник Асгарда.  
Он ничего не терял, раскрывая часть карт. Лишь обретал значимость в глазах вождя.  
\- Тор, - хмыкнул ётун. - Он стоит целой армии. Но выступит ли он с нами? В давние времена ётуны и асы сиживали за одним столом. Сейчас же мы больше враждуем. Я не верю, что Тор встанет на нашу сторону в битве за тебя.  
Локи не раздумывал.  
\- Я приведу его сюда, чтобы развеять твои сомнения.

Тор вернулся в Вальгаллу под утро. Небо между высокими стройными колоннами заполыхало зарёй, разгоняя последние остатки напоенной осенними ароматами ночи. Ас подумал о Ётунхейме, где сейчас дня почти не бывает, но Локи, похоже, от этого вовсе не страдал. Или не подавал вида. Зато как в яблоко вцепился…  
Воитель прошел по колоннаде и погрузился в хитросплетение коридоров и залов, добираясь до своих покоев. Он чувствовал себя побитой измотанной собакой, и теперь хотел только спать. Даже мысли о Локи порождали лишь тепло и тоску внутри, но не могли наполнить кровью чресла.  
Позади он услышал, как тихо скрипнула дверь и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть: кому это не спится в такую рань.  
Один.  
Всеотец сделал шаг в сторону и столкнулся с Тором, медленно переведшим усталый взгляд покрасневших глаз на дверь, опознавая.  
"Фрейя".  
\- Сын, - верховный ас раскрыл объятия и шагнул к Тору. Обнял и похлопал по спине. Отстранился, цепко всматриваясь. - Ты так устал, высосан досуха. Я и не думал, что моё поручение так измотает тебя. Я отправлю на замену Бальдра.  
\- Нет! - Тор оборвал свой рык, вовремя вспомнив, что кругом спят.  
Один чуть сузил единственный глаз.  
\- Что ж... Идем. Между нами не должно быть недосказанного.  
Они в молчании дошли до покоев Тора. По пути громовержец расстроено думал об увиденном. Сперва Локи обвиняет Всеотца в гнусности, теперь вот Тор видит, как Один изменяет его возлюбленной и прекрасной матери. Измотанное сознание породило обиду - и ревность.  
\- Ты снова взялся за старое, - буркнул Тор, отцепляя плащ от доспехов и просто перешагивая через него.  
Один прикрыл дверь.   
\- Сын, прекрати. Ты что, не мужик, что ли?  
Тор, расстегивая пряжки наручей, замер, нахмурился. Никогда раньше Один не говорил подобного. Наверняка ответил бы чем-то высокопарным или просто сменил бы тему.  
\- Я люблю Фригг. Не сомневайся.  
Тор едва заметно качнул головой. В поле зрения попала устланная мягкими одеялами кровать. Воин пошатнулся от одуряющего желания рухнуть в неё лицом и тут же уснуть. Хотя можно и на пол, что под ногами, - он гораздо ближе.  
\- Позволь, я доложу о новостях из Ётунхейма завтра… сегодня на совете, чтобы не пересказывать дважды.  
\- Тор... - тихие шаги: Один пересек комнату и остановился возле стола из мореного дуба. – Меня беспокоит твоё душевное состояние. Все видят, как ты скорбишь по беглому Локи. Ты всегда относился к нему теплее всех прочих.   
Панцирь слишком звонко стукнулся об пол, когда Тор поставил его. «Зубы заговаривает. Вот это как раз в его духе».  
\- Локи заслужил это наказание.  
\- Заслужил?!.. – «Заслужил?! Такое?!» - громовержец оборвал свой возглас и нарочито бесцветным голосом продолжил. – Я не верю, что Локи мог сбежать. Он ведь закован в зачарованные цепи. Никто не сможет снять их, кроме тебя.  
\- Не стоит недооценивать его, - Один взял со стола фигурку из зеленого змеевика и принялся не спеша её рассматривать.   
Тор обернулся, увидел. Новая волна ревности оказалась неожиданной и болезненной.   
\- Оставь, - он был вымотан, и начал реагировать излишне остро. Еще он чуть было не сболтнул лишнего, вовремя заметил. Нужно быть осторожнее со своим языком.  
Один, пристально глядя на Тора, не поставил фигурку на стол, а положил её. И как бы невзначай погладил пальцем по крошечному лицу.  
\- Локи способен задурить голову любому, - тихо произнес верховный ас и стремительно вышел, оставив Тора вновь мучиться от сомнений. Сказанное Одином казалось справедливым. Его слова против слов Бога Лжи.

Тор стоял у подножья холма и ждал, пока Локи спустится к нему. К удивлению аса, тот пришел не один. С ним был молодой ётун, вооруженный копьем.  
\- Кто это с тобой? – с расстояния в десяток шагов крикнул Тор.  
Локи не ответил, пока не поравнялся с названым братом.  
\- Угощение, Тор, - Локи растянул синие губы в оскале. – Ты же носишь мне гостинцы из Асгарда. Вот и я решил побаловать тебя известным ётунхеймским деликатесом. Зажарим его и съедим.  
\- Я его телохранитель, - оборвал всё веселье Рёкста.  
\- Мм, - протянул Тор. Он с удивлением заметил восторженный блеск в глазах ётуна, того и гляди автограф попросит. – И скольких поклонников этого змеиного языка пришлось тебе прикончить?  
\- Пока двоих, - спокойно ответил тот.  
\- Почему я ничего не знаю об этом? – поднял бровь Локи.  
\- Ты спал, - пожал плечами Рёкста. – А двое из племени Ииса, что достались нам после победы, решили отомстить тебе за свою свободу. Отравили надсмотрщиков и заглянули в нашу пещеру.  
Тор провел тыльной стороной рукавицы по лбу.  
\- Я думал, Локи, тебя можно оставить одного.   
\- Да это…  
\- Спасибо, - перебил Тор, кивнув Рёксте.  
\- …наглая ложь, - насупившись, закончил Обман-во-плоти.  
\- Что будем делать? – Тор чуть дернул подбородком. – Не предложишь же ты нам втроем искупаться. Что задумал?  
Локи потер запястья. Неожиданно взмахнул рукой в сторону Рёксты. Тот изумленно заозирался.  
\- Иди прямо, - приказал ему Локи, - мы будем следом.  
И обернулся к Тору.  
\- Теперь он нас не видит и не слышит.  
Тор ухмылялся, наблюдая.  
\- Ты тут расцвел, я смотрю.  
\- Уж куда там, - вздохнул Локи. - Но именно о моём расцвете и пойдет речь. Мне нужна твоя помощь, Тор.   
Громовержец посерьезнел и приготовился на слух отделять зерна от плевел.  
\- Вождь Фьялл пообещал мне половину своих воинов. С ними я отправлюсь ко дворцу Лафея и попытаюсь его захватить, - быстрым движением руки Локи остановил готовые сорваться с губ брата возражения. - Воины подчинятся, если я докажу, что Асгард поддерживает меня. Видишь ли, Фьялл решил поиграть в творца истории - под стать Одину. Вернуть былые традиции и замириться с асами. Понятно, что его интересует только власть, но он не возражает быть теневым правителем при наследнике Лафея, то есть при мне. И отдает себе отчет, что силами одного его племени не победить тех, кто владеет сейчас дворцом.  
Тор поднял бровь.  
\- Конечно, он будет только думать, что все нити в его руках. Сейчас же мне нужно показать ему тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был у дворца Лафея перед началом битвы.  
\- Драться на стороне ётунов? - поразился Тор.  
\- На *моей* стороне, - надавил Локи. - Ты можешь не драться. Только засвидетельствуй своим присутствием поддержку Асгарда. Может, этого будет достаточно.  
\- Я никогда не лгал.  
Локи насмешливо посмотрел на названого брата и тот смутился. Голос стал тихим и вкрадчивым.  
\- Не лги и теперь. Говори только за себя. А я скажу остальное. Без тебя мне не прорваться. Не выжить здесь, где ты меня оставил. Великаны растерзают меня на клочки, если я не приведу их к победе. Однажды меня уже терзали на части - на суде в Асгарде, ну да тебя там не было, и ты не знаешь... Я не хочу такого унижения снова, Тор. Я хочу править, а цена за трон высока. Помоги мне, брат!  
Тор на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Локи умел проехаться по больному. Припереть к стенке.   
Громовержец любил названого брата всем сердцем. И, конечно, не хотел, чтобы тот страдал, играя в свои интриги. Боялся снова потерять.   
Поучаствовать в сражении на стороне ледяных великанов - да запросто! Битва всегда остается битвой. Заодно и Локи будет под присмотром.   
В Асгарде его могут не скоро хватится, уже не раз он отсутствовал по несколько дней кряду. А если и хватятся, и Тор не успеет вернуться до того, даже если Один узнает об участии наследника в войне кланов, ему не придется врать. Достаточно будет сказать, что всё это во имя его же, Одина, плана по восстановлению дружеских отношений с Ётунхеймом.  
Тор подивился сам себе. Когда он стал таким изворотливым? Яд Локи понемногу травил его.  
\- Хорошо, - буркнул воитель. - Но врать твоим ётунам про поддержку всего Асгарда я не стану.   
\- Просто скажи "да" за себя.  
Тор задумался.  
\- И как же ты планируешь выбить нынешних обитателей из дворца? Это серьезное укрепление и наверняка серьезные силы.  
\- Для начала переговорами.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что они заслушаются. Какие же должны быть аргументы?  
\- Посмотрим.  
Тор видел, что Локи полон сомнений, но не может остановиться.   
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю. И ты будешь со мной, - Локи крепко сжал руку брата. - От этого я стану намного сильнее.   
Тор тихо вздохнул.  
\- Среди ётунов, с которыми мне довелось встречаться, выполняя поручение Одина, есть влиятельные фигуры. Я навещу их еще раз и предложу выступить на стороне истинного наследника Лафея... которого поддерживаю я сам.  
\- Тор... - Локи шагнул к нему и обнял, крепко стиснув бока, ткнулся лбом в жесткий нагрудник.

Сиф хмуро рассматривала прихотливую вязь узора по краю наполненного золотистым мёдом кубка. Волки чередовались с оленями среди переплетенных линий. Хищники скалили зубы, стремились ухватить загнанную добычу за бок. А олени с приоткрытыми стонущими ртами запрокидывали коронованные головы, высоко вскидывали тонкие ноги, всё ещё надеясь убежать, спастись.  
Сидя рядом с Хогуном Сиф склонила к воителю голову и зашептала.  
\- Он предлагал нам шпионить за Тором?!  
Хогун молча кивнул.  
\- Кто-нибудь согласился? Фандрал? Вольштагг?   
\- Догадайся.  
Понятно, что каждый из них покивал и дал свою клятву - для вида.   
Всеотец был мягок и вкрадчив. Разузнал, не слышали ли друзья подозрительных речей от Тора. А следом попросил быть внимательнее с ним. В своей просьбе он не выразил ничего, кроме горечи и беспокойства за сына. "С Тором может случиться беда".  
Да с Тором постоянно что-то случается. А что он зачастил в Ётунхейм и торчит там по нескольку дней - так Один сам поручил ему собирать сведения о великанах и их стычках. Всё ради мира во всех мирах.  
\- После того покушения Один слегка не в себе, - Сиф покрутила в ладонях кубок.  
Ей вдруг подумалось, что Всеотец чего-то боится. Воительница отталкивала эту мысль снова и снова, но та навязчиво возвращалась на поверхность сознания.  
Тор стал странным и замкнутым в последнее время, это все заметили. Он слишком простодушен, чтобы скрыть камень на душе. Но что его гложет? Желание получить трон? Заговор против отца?   
Сиф усмехнулась. Тор не интриган и тайные козни плести не способен. В отличие от Локи.  
Локи...  
Девушка стиснула кубок так, что тот тихонько зазвенел, проминаясь под пальцами богини.  
Если здесь замешан Локи, то многое объясняется. Он всегда мог замутить Тору разум.   
Сиф задумалась о том эпизоде, когда Тор просил её помощи с Тессерактом, уговаривал отправить его в пространство читаури... Якобы, поход ничем не увенчался. Так ли это на самом деле? Локи на тот момент уже сбежал из Ландамаэри. Возможно, он оставался в Асгарде. Но лишенный магии нуждался в защите. Тор не маг, и не смог бы его спрятать. Возможно, мог кто-то ещё.   
Тор же отправился к читаури. Он ни за что не заключил бы сделку с ними ради спасения Локи. Или... Он сделал бы для своего названого брата всё. Тор им просто одержим...   
Сиф решила, что спросит друга обо всём прямо. Как только он вернется из очередной вылазки в Ётунхейм.  
Раздалось хлопанье крыльев. В обеденный зал влетел Хугин, сделал круг под потолком и сел на плечо Бальдра. Вцепился в искусно гравированный наплечник, заскрипевший под когтями. Бальдр опустил голову, прислушиваясь. Потом встал и последовал за сорвавшейся птицей.  
\- Следующий, - буркнул Хогун.  
Воительница вернулась к волкам и оленям на своём кубке. Она ощутила иней, ползущий по спине: дурное предчувствие. Мир вокруг непостижимым образом скручивался в тугой узел, менялся, искажался, будто готовился к чему-то страшному. Грядёт Рагнарёк, Сиф чувствовала это и боролась со страхом в своём сердце. Ей подумалось, что конец мира, предсказанный Вёльвой, может быть совсем не таким, каким представляют его асы... 

\- Бальдр. Пресветлый сын мой.  
Один сидел на золотом троне, свободно устроив руки на подлокотниках. Хугин уселся на свободное плечо и боднул щеку Всеотца, будто ластящаяся кошка.  
Бальдр опустился на колено в исполненном почтения поклоне.   
\- Поднимись и приблизься.  
Сапоги из мягкой кожи ступали бесшумно. Плащ из простого белого холста казался тонкой золотой фольгой, пропускающий собственное сияние бога Весны.  
\- Асгарду грозят смутные времена, сын мой, если мы не вмешаемся немедля. С Тором творится неладное. Его друзьям я не могу доверять. А в твоей честности не сомневаюсь. Есть у меня подозрение, что он оказался в плену чар злокозненного Локи и не выберется без нашей помощи.  
\- Локи? - удивился Бальдр. - Но Локи был лишен магии.  
\- Чары бывают разного толка, - доверительно сообщил Один. Бальдр понял, о чем Всеотец, и чуть нахмурился.  
\- Как это возможно? Где же Локи таится?  
\- Есть у меня предчувствие, что Тор нашел его раньше нас и каким-то невероятным способом доставил в Ётунхейм.  
Бальдр вскинул брови.  
\- Вот почему он вызвался!..  
\- Тор никогда не любил переговоры, - уголок губ Одина чуть изогнулся в удовлетворенной улыбке, но Бальдр не увидел этого из-за игры теней, устроенной жаровней с ароматной смолой.  
\- Что я могу сделать для брата?  
\- Мой мальчик, - пророкотал Всеотец, - ты моя надежда. Будь продолжением меня в Ётунхейме. Сейчас не лучший момент мне самому являться в мир великанов, а ты сможешь тайно проследить за Тором. Если ты заметишь Локи, не показывайся, сразу возвращайся. С братом тоже не говори. Он наверняка одурманен и не послушает. Если моя догадка окажется верна, я сам отправлюсь в Ётунхейм, чтобы спасти оступившегося сына и взять беглеца Локи под стражу.  
Бальдр прижал кулак к сердцу.  
\- Отец. Я сделаю всё, что ты наказал. Мне дорог брат.  
Синие глаза мерцали как глубокое море в полдень, полные решимости и отваги.  
Один, наблюдая, как Бальдр уходит, широко шагая, как бьется из стороны в сторону белый плащ, поднял руку и погладил Хугина по глянцевым иссине-черным перьям. Сидящий на соседнем плече Мунин ревниво каркнул и затрепыхал крыльями.

Тор обернулся через плечо. Морозный ветер сотнями игл исколол кожу, хлестко ударил по глазам растрепавшимися волосами. От холода не спасали ни отороченный мехом плащ, ни теплые бока тигра.   
Позади двигались в три десятка рядов, растянувшись цепью по склонам, ётуны, пешие и верховые, в утренних сумерках больше похожие на ожившие ледяные статуи. Кланы Оленя, Волка, Касатки и Снежного Барса отправили своих воинов на подмогу Пещерному Медведю, рассчитывая на щедрую добычу, на долю власти и на яростную схватку. Подраться между собой кланы были горазды, но против Молнии в одиночку выступить не решались.   
В течение нескольких дней великаны стекались к Зубам Имира, чувствуя свою причастность к великому походу. Само место питало их дух. Ётуны наблюдали за Локи, оценивали его. А кто-то давно его знал по былым похождениям. Верховные собирались на совет и там обсуждали с ним и Фьяллом план предстоящего нашествия. Тор наблюдал со стороны, не вмешиваясь в тактические дебаты.  
Фьялл с половиной племени остался в пещерах Сигти, а вторую половину – из добровольцев, которых оказалось даже больше нужного, отправил под командованием Локи на дворец.  
Тор вспомнил последнюю ночь среди камня и льда пещер Сигти. Безумие, пульсирующее гулом барабанов и гомоном рожков, огнями костров и дурманящим пойлом. Кожа Локи под бегущей по изгибам ладонью, синяя, гладкая. Пальцы кое-где сталкиваются с выпуклыми рубцами-узорами, следуют по рисунку вниз, к самому паху. Стон, горячий и жадный, терзает сердце, скручивает тугую спираль в паху. И уже не важно, что творится вокруг, что в бок толкает чья-то нога, ищущая опоры, что в чашу, чудом оставшуюся в руке, кто-то подливает пойла. Глаза Локи, задурманенные, отражающие огненные блики от костров, его тонкие, почти черные губы. «Я хочу тебя любым», - шепчет Тор сипло в искусанное им ухо.  
Громовержец провел ладонью по лбу. Холод металлической рукавицы ощущался чем-то родным и надежным, и привел в чувство лучше льдистого со снежной крупой ветра.  
Пока они двигались меж синеющих в темноте долин и холмов, ётуны всё прибывали, присоединялись к воинству. И вот теперь их было около пятнадцати тысяч.   
Племена подчинялись своим верховным, а те прислушивались к Локи, чье слово на советах было решающим.  
Тор, щурясь, наблюдал за братом, чей тигр двигался совсем рядом. Рёкста, сын вождя Медведей, неизменно сидел позади и правил кожаными поводьями. Сам Тор не позволил усадить себя вперед и теперь балансировал ближе к крупу мощного зверя за спиной великанши Грангморы. Её толстая коса болталась между покрытых узорами лопаток, перекрещенных ремнями легкого доспеха.   
Локи смотрел перед собой. О его профиль можно было порезаться. Тор хотел быть рядом, прижимать брата спиной к своей груди, но подобное сейчас было недопустимо.   
Локи – символ этого захватнического похода. Никто не удивился их близости на пирушке-братании племен, но теперь живой тотем должен был оставаться недосягаем.   
Снова вернувшись мыслями к недавней совместной ночи, Тор с удивлением понял, что мир великанов оказался честнее и откровеннее, чем его родной. Он не прикрывал свою похоть и дикость, хоть и был хитёр и лжив в деле, касающемся власти. В Асгарде происходило всякое, но церемонно скрывалось за дверями, расшитыми пологами, за благородными речами и взаимными обвинениями.  
Тор с трудом представлял, чем закончится их поход. В его планы входило быть рядом с Локи, прикрывать в битве. Оградить от возможной расправы. Но куда девать брата, если соплеменники вздумают мстить за обманутые надежды – он еще не придумал.   
Рёкста вызывал в нём доверие, но против своих во имя Локи не пойдёт. Вероятно, придётся убить его, чтобы спасти брата. Эта мысль Тору совсем не нравилась, всё-таки парень не раз защищал Локи и вызывал некоторую симпатию.  
Тор чувствовал, что даже заговаривать с братом сейчас не стоит. Тот был погружен в себя, в свои мысли, в ходы и комбинации. Вокруг него образовался ореол из нагнетенного вакуума, куда не проникали ни ветер, ни снег.  
Предводитель армии. На этот раз своей. Настоящей.   
В детстве Локи играл в полководца невидимых воинов, когда старший брат уже участвовал в сражениях с захватчиками и великанами. Локи упрашивал Тора поучить управляться настоящим оружием, но тот ограничивался парой деревянных палок. Младший сердился, ведь не по-настоящему.  
Став постарше и познав магию достаточно хорошо, он целыми днями пропадал в лесу, где разыгрывал сражения между рыжими и черными муравьями. Как-то Тор искал брата и застал за штурмом гигантского муравейника. Вокруг кишели дерущиеся, корчащиеся, гибнущие крошечные существа.   
\- Тебе их не жаль? – спросил тогда Тор.  
\- Они мои солдаты, - холодно ответил Локи. – Их смерть оправдана.  
Тор не испытывал жалости к врагам, сам не боялся ранений и дрался отчаянно и дерзко. Порой даже Один одергивал сына. Но понятие смерти ради игры его тогда покоробило.  
То, что происходило с ними сейчас, было очень похоже на забаву жестокого ребенка. Вот только и Локи, и Тор были в ней теми самыми муравьями.   
Далеко впереди раздался хлопок, а следом исполненный боли предсмертный крик.  
Локи приподнялся в стремени, глянул на Тора.  
\- Разведчики, - крикнул он. – Нужно посмотреть, что случилось.  
Отдав приказ трубить «смирно», он змеей соскользнул с тигра. Тор тоже спешился.  
\- Подними меня, - Локи оказался рядом, обхватил за шею. Громовержец ощутил его талию под своей тяжелой ладонью и прижал к себе. Свободной рукой раскрутил Мьёлльнир и отправил их обоих высоко в магму неба.  
Разведчики обогнали основное войско на километр и были уже на соседнем холме. Вдалеке пики дворца Лафея, черные острые зубы, вспарывали брюхо робкому рассвету.   
От одного из разведчиков осталось кровавое пятно на седом снегу. Остальные замерли и боялись сдвинуться с места.  
Локи без предупреждения отпустил шею Тора, выворачиваясь лицом к склону, и асу пришлось ещё крепче прижать брата к себе, чтобы не выронить. Бог Лжи провел ладонью по воздуху, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Защитный барьер, - произнес Локи. – Рисунок под снегом, начертанный очень давно сильным магом. Сложный. Нужно точно знать тропу, иначе не пройти.  
\- Сможешь его прочесть?  
\- Уберу. Хоть это будет сигналом для того, кто установил защиту. Но он, может, уже мертв. А если жив – всё равно с такой армией эффекта неожиданности не добиться. Значит, и не потерять.   
Локи протянул руки с растопыренными пальцами, засветившимися на кончиках зеленым светом. Не отрываясь от работы, он с улыбкой тихо сказал Тору:  
\- Хорошо, что мы тогда переместились прямо ко дворцу. Помнишь, когда тебе вздумалось проучить ётунов, пробравшихся в сокровищницу Асгарда за ледяным ларцом?  
\- С этого всё и началось… - медленно ответил Тор.  
\- Да, - Локи вспомнил, как тогда впервые встретился со своим настоящим отцом. Лафей прикоснулся к нему, открыв истинную природу. Наполовину ас, наполовину ётун. Ненужный ни одним, ни другим.   
Тор не видел лица брата, но слышал его мысли, и чувствовал на себе вину за них.  
На склоне ярко вспыхнул зеленым сложно сплетенный лабиринт. Локи изобразил пальцами ножницы и разрезал невидимую нить. Линии исчезли.  
Он махнул рукой разведчикам и те возобновили подъем по склону.  
\- Как тебе? – Локи обжег горячим дыханием шею Тора.  
\- Красивый жест, - ответил тот, не испытывая особенных иллюзий о мотивах брата.  
\- Мне нужны они все, когда мы окажемся в самом жерле. Мне нужна их вера в меня. Их поклонение.  
Глаза Локи загорелись.  
\- И ты мне нужен, - он крепко вцепился в удерживающую его руку Тора.  
\- Я с тобой, - твёрдо ответил ас.

Холмы становились всё выше. Они выступали очередной линией защиты, пригодные для расстановки засад и ловушек. Но разведчики беспрепятственно шли всё дальше, и следом двигалось войско. Будто обитатели дворца ждали захватчиков с распростертыми объятиями и распахнутыми настежь каменными воротами.  
Локи поделился с Тором своей озадаченностью этим фактом, но вскоре они получили всему объяснение.  
Издали донесся первый зов рога, за ним еще и еще. Будто раньше срока начался олений гон и могучие самцы надрывали горло, бросали вызов друг другу. Звук поднимался в холодное небо, посеревшее от восхода сонного, забывшего о Ётунхейме солнца.  
Вернулись разведчики с напряженными лицами. Локи тут же подал знак верховным приблизиться, созывая совет. Тигры, оказавшиеся нос к носу друг с другом, недовольно фыркали и нервно дергали хвостами.  
\- Они близко, - утвердительно обратился к разведчикам Локи.  
\- Многие тысячи уже заполнили плато, и новые силы продолжали течь из ворот, пока мы наблюдали. Их не менее сорока тысяч. Скорее, намного больше...  
"Их так много, что им не нужны засады и ловушки на каждом шагу. И, вероятно, они скучают по хорошей драке", - Тор коснулся рукояти Мьёлльнира.   
\- Что ты собираешься делать теперь? - чуть насмешливо спросил Гуттунг, верховный племени Оленей, чей лоб украшал серебряный обруч с рогами марала.   
\- Поговорю с ними.  
\- Тебя никто не станет слушать.  
\- Я знаю, - оскалился в злой ухмылке Локи. - Сначала не будут. Пока не поймут, с кем связались. А потом - я подумаю, дать ли им шанс заговорить.  
Тор напрягся, чувствуя, как волоски на шее становятся дыбом. Его брат впадал в самое страшное своё состояние: в исполненное яростью безумие, пребывая в котором Локи не щадил ни себя, ни врагов. Громовержец понял: ему не придется защищать Локи в предстоящем сражении. Скорее, он должен будет остановить брата в момент, когда война перейдет в бойню.   
Войско продолжило марш и, преодолев самый высокий подъем по заледеневшему и заснеженному склону, шагнуло за грань. Когда тигры Локи и Тора ступили на плато, а за ним поднимались и выстраивались цепью соратники, смазанный свет обрисовал окружившее дворец воинство. Все подступы были окружены плотным кольцом из сорока тысяч великанов. Одни восседали на огромных волках, иные - на длиннорунных овцебыках, склоняющих головы под тяжестью закованных в металл рогов и налобных щитков. Тускло поблескивали нагрудники, непроходимой рощей вытянулись наточенные секиры и тяжелые копья, льнули к бедрам топоры, широкие ладони сжимали шипастые булавы и каменные палицы. Все они походили на муравьев, готовящихся оборонять свой муравейник.  
Локи обвел взглядом войско противника от одного конца до другого и повернулся к Тору. Ас смотрел сурово, иcподлобья. "Ну что, доигрался?" А Локи, оценив братову мрачную мину, сперва улыбнулся ему, а потом, не удержавшись, запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
\- Я переплюнул тебя в молодецких забавах, а, Тор? Из-за тебя мы никогда в такое не влипали.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, что ты справишься с этим куда лучше, - буркнул ас.  
Придумывать какой-либо план атаки было бессмысленно. Ётуны в любой момент могли выйти из подчинения, или увлечься резней и забыть о приказе. Поэтому Локи рассчитывал в основном на свою магию и молот Тора. Ему удалось лишь отчасти скорректировать строй, отделить верховых от пеших, чтобы те в атаке не мешали друг другу. Он проехался вдоль строя в сопровождении верховных племен: Гуттунга от Оленей, Грара от Волков, Эгира из племени Касатки и Улла от Снежного Барса, на чьем фоне он казался хрупкой спичкой. Его горящий воодушевлением взгляд скользил по рядам армии. На скулах рдел яркий лихорадочный румянец, выдававший волнение. Локи быстро обговаривал с верховными свои соображения. Поскольку войско противника значительно превышало их численностью, и ровное плато не способствовало хитрым маневрам, оставалось сойтись в лобовой атаке, а по ходу битвы бросками верховых отщипывать от врага по куску, а затем добивать пехотой, вооруженной длинными копьями с утяжеленными каменными наконечниками. Вооруженная дротиками, топорами, палицами и секирами многочисленная лёгкая пехота из охотников клана Медведя была поставлена в центр. Локи рассчитывал на неё как на основную силу, с помощью которой можно прорубиться в тыл к противнику и атаковать в спину. По флангам клином разместились всадники на саблезубых тиграх - они будут прикрывать пехоту от вражеских верховых. Весь центр походил на острие копья, нацеленное на дворец.  
Закончив инструктаж и согласовав действия с верховными, разъехавшимися по своим секторам фронта, Локи глянул через плечо на Рёксту.   
\- Правь вперед. Предпримем попытку переговоров.  
Когда Тор собрался последовать за ними - хоть пешим - быстрым жестом указал оставаться на месте.  
Тигр помчался вперед. Тор видел напряженные лица ётунов-соратников. В этот миг он понял, что пирушка среди скал не была просто оргией. То место почиталось ётунами как священное. И сейчас они следили за стремительно удаляющейся точкой с беспокойством на грубо вытесанных Имиром лицах. Чего они боялись? Что погибнет символ их объединенного нашествия? А может, они придумали себе особенное предназначение наследника Лафея?   
Тем яростнее будут драться.  
Тигр остановился посреди свободного пространства, сизой лентой пролегшего между двумя воинствами.  
\- Кто главный - выходи, поговорим! - привстав в стременах, закричал Локи.   
Передние ряды чуть расступились, пропуская огромного волка без всадника. Зверь, в росте не уступающий ездовому тигру, в несколько огромных прыжков оказался рядом.   
Локи подался вперед, всматриваясь в него.  
\- Ты тот маг, что создал лабиринт? Ты здесь главный?  
Волк раскатисто и сипло рассмеялся.  
\- Меня зовут Скугги. Я не главный. Меня отправили сказать, что пока тебе еще дана возможность убраться восвояси. Тебе и твоим прихвостням не захватить дворец. Тот лабиринт, что ты разрушил - мой. Но я не единственный маг. Хоть ты и справился с моим заклятьем, со всеми разом - не совладать. Силы не равны. Обернись на своё войско. Мы сомнем его – не успеет стемнеть.  
\- Я – сын Лафея, - сузив глаза процедил сквозь зубы Локи. – И я возьму то, что мне принадлежит по праву рождения. Даже если придется уничтожить вас всех. Если встречу тебя в бою, Скугги, оставлю в живых до последнего мига, чтобы ты смог убедиться в серьезности моих намеряний. Да вот поделиться впечатлениями тебе уже будет не с кем. Я добр к тем, кто встал на мою сторону, и беспощаден к отвергнувшим моё право на трон отца. Я был в храме Имира и сила Лафея теперь со мной. В моих планах не было убивать каждого из вас, из клана Волка и Молнии. Вы вынуждаете меня пойти на такие неприятные меры. Твой правитель трус, раз не захотел выйти и говорить со мной.   
Локи выпрямился на спине тигра, глядя сверху-вниз на волка.   
\- Мой правитель не станет говорить с каждым проходимцем, выдающим себя за наследника, - через паузу нашелся Скугги, развернулся и потрусил к своим.  
Локи услышал глубокий вдох позади себя, предвещающий бурную тираду.  
\- Молчи, - буркнул он. Рёкста с клацаньем захлопнул рот, недоумевающее пожал плечами и поддал полосатые бока тигра пятками.

\- Чего хочет этот проходимец? - на мускулистых плечах туго затянуты кожаные ремни, удерживающие нагрудник. Пояс отягощен широким тесаком, заточенным так остро, что и волосок разрубит, едва коснувшись.  
\- Говорит, он наследник Лафея и хочет трон, - Скугги, принявший человеческий облик, посмеивается и потирает запястья. Косится на стоящих рядом ётунов-командиров, те тоже ухмыляются.  
\- Интересно, почему столькие пошли за проходимцем.  
Простые наручи и поножи без вычурной чеканки жадно ловят отблеск очага в центре зала.   
\- Несомненно, вся эта ложь с наследником лишь предлог, чтобы напасть на дворец.  
Шаги до стены бесшумны. Рука обхватывает тяжелый топор, вынимает его из железных петель. Палец трогает острие, придирчиво проверяя заточку.  
\- Нам это на пользу. Засиделись. Давно пора размяться, да никто не решался напасть. Даже немного жаль будет убивать этих...  
\- ...безумцев?  
\- ...отчаянных безумцев.   
\- Этот их предводитель - маг, он легко разрушил мою ловушку. Но мы с ним сладим.  
Топор подлетел высоко вверх, пару раз крутанулся в воздухе и был ловко пойман ладонью, затянутой в перчатку из тонко выделанной кожи с металлическими нашивками.  
\- Даю любой камень из сокровищницы тому, кто принесет мне голову проходимца. А если не справитесь, придется мне им заняться.

\- Ну что? Теперь ты доволен? - спросил Тор, пока они выдвигались на свои позиции.  
Решить проблему с подчинением ётунов было невозможно, поэтому приходилось выкручиваться, расположив части войска таким образом, чтобы они несли наибольшую пользу в сражении. Локи с Тором и небольшим отрядом верховых из клана Медведя переместились в авангард и заняли позицию перед "острием копья" - предназначенной для прорыва пехотой.  
\- О да, - широко ухмыльнулся Локи. - Я никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько к месту.  
Они остановились совсем близко, едва не касались друг друга коленями.  
\- Как тебе мой план? Вот увидишь, они бросят всё и помчатся за нами. Они сами откроют проход нашей пехоте, - Локи азартно ударил кулаком в ладонь.  
Его возбуждение было так заразительно, что Тору захотелось тут же, с головой, броситься в самый разгар битвы, чтобы проверить на деле соображения брата. В их былые похождения Локи не был таким воинственным. Он всегда выступал в роли спутника, чье предназначение заключалось в магической обороне и хитроумном спасении асовых задниц из очередного переплета.  
\- А если они не погонятся за нами?  
Локи не сомневался, что главной целью командиров и лучших воинов будет сразиться с посмевшим бросить им вызов самозванцем. Того, кто прикончит главаря вражеской армии, ждут почести и слава героя. И по этой же причине, считал Локи, противник не решился показать своего предводителя, стремясь его обезопасить.  
\- Погонятся, Тор. Обязательно погонятся!

Затрубили рога, запуская отсчет битвы.   
Грангмора пнула пятками жесткие бока тигра, направляя его следом за зверем предводителя, и издала воинственный клич во всю мощь лёгких. Крик был подхвачен тысячами глоток, уши заложило от поднявшегося гула.   
Земля сотряслась под тяжелыми копытами овцебыков, мчащихся прямо на авангард, оставивший соратников далеко позади, сильно вырвавшийся вперед. Звери низко опустили головы в металлических "коронах" с длинными шипами.  
Тор начал раскручивать молот. Грангмора выхватила копье и подняла над головой, демонстрируя крепкие мышцы.  
Противник наступал всем фронтом, пешие перемешались с верховыми, не желая уступать в атаке, стремясь первыми врубиться во вражеские ряды.  
Когда до столкновения оставались считанные метры, и можно было уже различить лица защитников дворца, Тор приготовился отразить сокрушительный удар мчащегося навстречу овцебыка, похожего на катящийся по земле валун. Ётунам из племени Медведя придется туго. Тяжелые звери сомнут тигров, многие из саблезубых будут убиты или ранены шипами налобников...  
Тигр Локи вырвался вперед огромным скачком. Казалось, что он замер на мгновение в воздухе, разинул пасть, издавая громогласный рык - и изрыгнул пламя. Вперед и в стороны устремилась огненная река. Она стремительно ворвалась в первые ряды верховых и пеших. Овцебыки попытались остановиться, уйти от вызывающей первобытный ужас стихии. Густая шерсть зверей загорелась, и они заметались, оглушительно ревя, давя пеших и замедляя движение всего войска.  
Близ дворца Лафея в воздухе сформировалось облако холодного пара и потекло навстречу сеющему панику огню. Слишком далеко, слишком медленно.   
"Если бы вражеские маги были на поле битвы, а не под прикрытием дворцовых стен, их защита была бы куда эффективнее", - подумал Тор.  
Когда две стихии встретились, сплетаясь, поглощая друг друга, многие ётуны из первых рядов фронта были уже мертвы.  
Тигры авангарда ворвались в смешавшиеся ряды, сея смерть и панику. Клыки вгрызались в бока овцебыков, рвали глотки волкам. Защитникам дворца кое-как удалось совладать с ездовыми животными и ответить на удар.  
Тор крушил врага по обе стороны от себя, и каждый удар находил цель. Кровь заливала его доспехи, металлом ощущалась на губах. Копье Грангморы сломалось, воткнувшись в бок волка и попав между рёбер, и теперь она орудовала палицей.  
Верховые углубились на несколько вражеских рядов, и тут протрубил рог Рёксты.   
В отличие от ётунов-мужчин на женщину-великаншу можно было рассчитывать. Услышав условный сигнал, Грангмора принялась понукать тигра, чья морда была перепачкана в крови, намереваясь выйти из боя. Зверь никак не хотел слушаться, и тогда она огрела его палицей по шее. Тигр заревел от боли и наконец подчинился.  
Когда зверь вылетел на узкую полоску пустого пространства, стремительно сокращающуюся из-за наступающего фронта дружественных кланов, Тор заметил Локи и помчался за ним следом.  
"Ты будешь прикрывать мне спину", - вспомнил громовержец жаркий шепот брата.  
Звери поравнялись.  
Тор обернулся: за ними гнались верховые на волках, надрывавшие глотки яростными воплями. Они жаждали получить главный приз и неистово понукали своих животных.   
Линия защитников дворца Лафея при этом словно вытянула щупальце, пытаясь достать двух убегающих тигров.   
\- Смотри-ка, - выдохнул хохочущий в раже Локи, повелевший Рёксте придержать тигра и поравняться с Тором, - они здорово разозлились.  
Тор не выдержал и тоже расхохотался. А потом метнул молот в преследователей. Мьёлльнир пробил грудину одного из волков. Зверь и всадник кубарем покатились по снегу, оставляя размазанную широкую полосу крови.  
Часть пеших ётунов тоже устремилась в погоню: кто следовал за своим командиром, кто - за жаждой славы. В рядах защитников дворца образовалась брешь. В которую врубились первые пехотинцы и всадники из Медведей. Клин верховых, образующий острие копья, остервенело бился с ётунами из племени Волка и Молнии, напирая в стороны, стремясь расширить проход для пехоты и собрать щедрый кровавый урожай.   
Воинства столкнулись по всей протяженности, будто две тектонические плиты, и какое-либо подобие порядка полностью исчезло. Ётуны рубились беспощадно. Снег усеивали оторванные клыками конечности, растоптанные внутренности, отрубленные головы и туши погибших зверей.  
Тору не доставляло никакой радости сражение на стороне ледяных великанов. Он едва отличал своих от чужих - по цвету и форме нагрудников. Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.   
Локи сражался рядом с ним, выпуская из ладоней огненные сгустки, уничтожавшие на своём пути всё живое. Их преследователи замешкались, оценив наконец понесенные потери. Весь витиеватый путь можно было отследить по оставшимся во взрыхленном снегу трупам. Ётунов так затянула погоня, что они и не заметили, как оказались далеко от основного сражения.  
\- И маги не прикрывают, обидно, правда? - глумливо протянул Локи. Его слышал только Рёкста, но бог Лжи и не рассчитывал устрашать речами. Что хотел, он уже сказал переговорщику Скугги и не сомневался, что всё было в точности передано верховному во дворце. Теперь он будет устрашать иначе.  
Локи шумно втянул ртом ледяной воздух, напился его, обжигая легкие, и выдохнул пар. Он остался за спинами мчащихся тигров и расползся в стороны густым туманом. Преследователи, оказавшись внутри дымки, даже не пытаясь как-то миновать несерьезное препятствие, стали задыхаться, роняли оружие и хватались за горло. Их легкие заледенели, кровь сгустилась настолько, что разрывала сосуды под неумолимыми толчками сердца. Смерть наступала всего через пару секунд.  
\- Ты мог бы убить их всех? - хрипло спросил Тор. Могущество его брата оказалось куда более устрашающим, чем он представлял.  
\- Кем я тогда буду править? – вскинул бровь Локи. - Надеюсь, они поймут, что стоит успокоиться и поговорить до того, как все здесь полягут... Возвращаемся, Рёкста.   
Пока Локи совершал свой маневр, его пехота основательно углубилась в ряды врагов, поддерживаемая на флангах всадниками. Дерущиеся племена плотно перемешались в множестве водоворотов, которые то исчезали, когда все участники гибли, то разрастались, засасывая всё новые силы или сливаясь воедино с соседними.  
Тор старался держаться как можно ближе к Локи, но волны битвы порой растаскивали их в стороны. Ётуны наседали, не давая вздохнуть.  
Громовержец ударом ноги отшвырнул от себя нападавшего великана, раскручивая над головой Мьёлльнир. В небе начали собираться черные грозовые тучи, первая молния ударила вниз, лизнула молот и метнулась в гущу сражения, прожигая плоть насквозь. 

Бальдр направил коня на самый высокий ледяной торос. Он услышал раскат грома, и, взобравшись на вершину, увидел вдалеке, - там, где было чёрное сердце Ётунхейма, - грозовую бурю.  
"Я нашел тебя, брат!"  
Хеймдалль перенёс Бальдра туда же, куда доставлял в последний раз Тора. Оказалось, что на многие километры вокруг брата нет. Бальдр готов был на удачу отправится к берегам ледяного океана, в обиталище морского великана Эгира, куда Тор должен был рано или поздно наведаться, как гром и треск молний своевременно вмешались в его планы.  
Легконогий конь бога Весны, один из самых быстрых в Асгарде, под чьими копытами таял снег, расползался лёд и пробивались мох и ягель, осторожно спустился с холма, неся своего ездока к желанной цели.

Маги из дворца Лафея затаились после первого провала и до поры никаких активных действий не предпринимали. Локи считал, что они копят силы для ответного удара, и часто посматривал на дворец, чтобы не пропустить атаку. Рёкста сражался за его спиной копьём, а Локи обеспечивал достаточно свободного пространства вокруг, швыряя в противника шаровые молнии. Тор дрался поблизости, - и вот уж за кого Локи совсем не волновался. Вокруг тигра с асом и ётуншей на спине образовалась выгоревшая поляна, почерневшая от копоти.  
Раздался грохот, будто сходила с гор огромная лавина. Этот звук перекрыл шум битвы и заставил всех обернуться на дворец.  
Локи понял, в чем была причина магического бездействия противника.  
От внешней каменной обшивки дворца отделилась гигантская фигура и направилась к полю брани.  
\- Голем, - Локи сжал тонкие губы в нитку.  
Тор запрокинул голову, рассматривая новую напасть, перевел взгляд на брата. Локи не долго думал.  
\- Займись марионеткой, Тор! Отвлеки, а я доберусь до кукловодов.  
Тор кивнул и уже собрался взлететь, как...  
\- Удачи, брат!  
Он обернулся, но тигр с Локи и его телохранителем уже мчался за линию битвы, то и дело прыгая из стороны в сторону, уворачиваясь от копий и ударов булав и секир.  
В этом "брат" было искреннее, глубокое, настоящее чувство, без насмешки, лжи и фальши. Как если бы Локи простил ему всё. Сердце Тора запело от счастья. Он ощутил такой прилив сил, будто объелся яблок Идунн, и теперь мог хоть всё небо держать на своих плечах.  
Тор раскрутил над головой Мьёлльнир и метнул себя к каменному исполину. Голем уже добрался до сражающихся и топтал их бездумно, убивая и своих и чужих.   
Пользуясь воцарившимся хаосом, «копье» пехоты воинства Локи наконец пронзило ряды противника насквозь. Ётуны из племени Медведя добрались до тыла и теперь рубили в спину всех, кто не успел понять, что произошло. Уцелевшие на флангах тигриные наездники помчались в стороны, насаживая на копья замешкавшегося противника.

Тор оказался перед грубым подобием лица. Только глаза и рот едва намечены. Голем медленно развернулся, махнул ладонью, словно муху отгонял. Ас со всего размаха ударил его в подбородок. Исполин шатнулся, но вовремя отставил назад ногу и устоял. Следующий удар пришелся в колено, перебив его. Голем осел на обрубок, подогнув оставшуюся целой ногу. В стороны разошлись концентрические волны поднятого в воздух снега. Тор занес руку с вращающимся молотом, молнии из свинцовых туч проникали в Мьёлльнир, напитывая его разрушительной силой.   
В следующий миг громовержец понял, что не может пошевелиться. Его парализовало. И когда он начал падать, кулак размером с него самого ударил наотмашь.   
Тор как былинка пролетел надо всем полем битвы и ударился о плотный снежный покров у самого края плато. Раздался хруст, и страшная боль перепоясала грудь. Ас не издал ни звука, лишь остекленели его глаза. Он попробовал пошевелиться. Бока прострелила острая боль, но Тору удалось упереться на впечатанный в наст кулак. С трудом он поднялся на колени.   
Пошатываясь, Тор призвал наполовину ушедший в снег, лежащий неподалеку Мьёлльнир, подозревая, что не сможет наклониться, чтобы его подобрать.  
На скулах заходили желваки, когда громовержец снова принялся вращать за ремень молот, намереваясь бросить себя в новый раунд схватки с каменным гигантом.

Локи не замечал ничего вокруг. Он спешился, когда тигр оказался под самыми стенами дворца.  
Рёкста последовал его примеру и теперь бился с подбирающимися к ним ётунами из клана Волка, второго по многочисленности после Молнии. Хотя после этой битвы всякие былые подсчеты будут поставлены под сомнение.   
Парень подпрыгнул высоко в воздух и сильным ударом вперед и вниз проткнул одного из нападавших, нанизал его на копье так, что наконечник ушел глубоко в снег. Рёкста выхватил длинные ножи и бросился в новую атаку.  
Локи уже успел обездвижить одного из нападавших. Подойдя, он взялся за обезоруженную кисть великана, а второй рукой пережал предплечье. Рванул на себя, прошипев короткое заклинание. Из глаз ётуна брызнули слезы. Локи отпустил его, и великан упал, всё ещё недвижимый и истекающий кровью.  
Локи отошел на пару шагов и текущей из оторванной руки кровью принялся чертить символ. Желающих напасть на него значительно убавилось. Великаны попятились, испытывая смесь страха за свои собственные жизни и подобострастия перед низкорослым ётуном, оказавшимся сильным и жестоким магом. Локи рассчитывал на такую реакцию и неспроста устроил кровавую демонстрацию. Он давно понял, что нужно сделать, чтобы получить власть над народом Ётунхейма. Заставить их бояться, а страх в ледяном мире – синоним уважения.   
Когда нужный символ – круг с переплетением рун внутри, был закончен, Локи запрокинул голову и начал громко шептать. Его голос таял, пока не стих совсем, хотя губы продолжали шевелиться. Он медленным, ласкающим движением провел по воздуху снизу-вверх. И тогда из рун начали прорастать змеи с зеленой и серебряной чешуёй, чьи контуры были прозрачны. Они поднялись в воздух и заскользили ко дворцу. Там они будут искать магов, проходить сквозь стены и потолки, до тех пор, пока не отыщут свою цель. Каждый маг будет неминуемо отравлен. И этим он пройдет проверку. Сильный обезвредит яд, слабый умрет. Локи не нужны слабаки.  
Рёкста, раненый в плечо, с кровоточащим порезом на лбу, подошел к замершему Локи. Следом приблизился и тигр. Ётун взобрался на него и подал руку своему верховному. Заняв место впереди, Локи устало вздохнул:  
\- Это было сложнее, чем я рассчитывал. Сегодня я даже воду в вино превратить не смогу…  
Он снял с пояса парные клинки, такие же, какими дрался Рёкста, взвесил в руках, примеряясь к балансу.

Мьёлльнир раскрошил плечо голема в колкую пыль. Исполин попытался достать приставучую муху, но та ловко увернулась.  
Тор не чувствовал больше контроля над собой и надеялся, что это Локи нашел для магов занятие поинтереснее. Его следующий удар повторил самый первый. Молот ударил под подбородок великана, раздался треск молний, и голова голема откололась. Подобно метеориту она тяжело ударилась о ледяную твердь, промяв воронку. Следом повалилось всё тело, погребя под собой не один десяток сражающихся ётунов.  
Тор огляделся, не особенно рассчитывая высмотреть в месиве Локи или Рёксту. Но ему повезло: он заметил их, сражающихся в центре крупного водоворота.

Зазубренный наконечник проткнул бок тигра. Рёкста закричал от гнева, спрыгнул с валящегося на бок зверя и разрубил врага от шеи до середины груди. Отпрыгнул, чтобы не запачкаться в его крови.   
Локи оказался по правую руку, сжимая клинки. Оба осмотрелись. Они были окружены. Последний соратник, бившийся рядом, испустил дух мгновение назад.  
\- Придется собрать букет из их конечностей, чтобы поняли, с кем связались, - прошипел Локи, намечая глазами цели и просчитывая свой предстоящий танец.  
Что-то тяжелое грохнулось на землю рядом. Локи аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности и едва удержался, чтобы не воткнуть клинок не глядя.  
Тор с трудом распрямился, убрал руку, которой обхватывал вокруг диафрагмы. И усмехнулся.  
\- Вы как дети малые. Ни на секунду одних оставить нельзя.  
Локи не скрывал облегченного выдоха.  
\- Не сильно их калечь. Мне можно убивать своих подданных, а тебе - нет.  
\- Что-то эти ребята не очень в курсе, что они твои подданные, - хмыкнул Тор, помахивая молотом и оглядываясь по сторонам.   
Трое встали спинами в центр, образовав треугольник. Со всех сторон на них угрюмо смотрели враги. Ётуны начали подбираться вперед, стягивая кольцо.  
\- У меня иссякла магия, - виновато доложился Локи.  
Тор после паузы пожал плечами. Движение отозвалось болезненными уколами горячих игл между рёбер и заставило сморщиться.  
\- Прорвемся, - просипел ас.  
Он вскинул вверх Мьёлльнир и громогласно закричал изо всех оставшихся сил:  
\- За Локи!  
Рёкста, чтобы раззадорить себя, вторил ему во всё горло. И к удивлению всех троих, клич был подхвачен соратниками, сражавшимися на превратившемся в пунктир фронте.  
Ётуны накатились плотной волной, стремясь достать предводителя враждебной армии, и тем самым обезглавить напавших на дворец. А Тор и Рёкста прикрывали Локи с боков, укладывая к его ногам всё новые трупы.  
Когда уже казалось, что сеча закончится скоро и в живых не останется никого, поскольку силы оказались теперь равны, простонал заунывно рог. Он трубил снова и снова, пока каждый ётун не внемлел ему и не придержал удар. Противники по всему полю боя опускали оружие и отступали друг от друга. Этот сигнал говорил им о передышке, в которой каждый нуждался столь же сильно, сколь в следующем вздохе.  
\- Наконец-то, - простонал Локи и утер лоб. С удивлением посмотрел на окровавленную ладонь.  
Он обернулся к Тору, стоящему чуть согнувшись, обхватив себя за рёбра.  
\- Я буду милостив.  
Ас лишь поднял бровь.

По сигналу Локи Рёкста протрубил отход. Звук повторился в разных сторонах поля брани, донося до каждого воина, что первый раунд окончен.   
Локи, Тор и Рёкста стояли рядом, не двигаясь с места. Великаны-соратники огибали их по обеим сторонам, будто отлив. Противники отступали к дворцу. Образовавшаяся между двумя воинствами широкая полоса позволяла отчетливо представить цену этих переговоров. По другую сторону её, напротив троицы, выступила высокая фигура, сжимающая в руке тяжелый топор с размазанной по лезвию и капающей на снег густой кровью, и пружинящим шагом двинулась вперед.  
Локи окаменел. Ему внезапно стало очень холодно внутри. Сердце заколотилось. Он стиснул челюсти до боли, заставляя себя успокоиться и вернуть былую уверенность хотя бы своему облику.  
Тор перевел взгляд с приближающейся фигуры на брата. Прочитав на его лице смятение, он отвернулся, предчувствуя исход переговоров, и уставился в снег.  
Локи направился вперед, оставляя спутников за спиной. На ходу он начал меняться, принимая обличие аса, одетого в царственный наряд с золоторогим шлемом в придачу. Наконец он поравнялся с предводителем вражеского войска.  
\- Здравствуй, Ангербода.

Высокая девчонка с синей кожей и плотоядной улыбкой. Она была его вызовом, брошенным отцу, матери, брату, и всем остальным асам. Воительница без страха и напускной скромности. Она прибыла в Асгард вместе с отцом, Храттом, предводителем племени Волка, одним из приближенных Лафея. Когда взрослые удалились на переговоры, она подошла к Локи, ещё мальчишке, и потянула его за собой.  
\- Я покажу тебе кое-что интересное. По твоему личику понятно, что ты никогда такого не видел, птенчик.  
\- Я тебе не птенчик, а царевич Асгарда, - вздернул подбородок Локи. – И буду править!  
Девчонка хмыкнула, втолкнула его в свои гостевые покои, шагнула следом, закрыла дверь и сдернула нагрудник.  
Прошло несколько лет, прежде чем они снова встретились. Тогда отношения с великанами уже были натянутыми из-за постоянных стычек на границах с миром людей, территорий, контролируемых асами, на которые из своих соображений претендовали и ётуны. Локи был уже одержим своим братом, но Тор принимал его за ребенка и учил его драться на деревянных палках. Наедине с самим собой, в глубине дремучего леса, Локи изучал боевую магию и разносил деревья в щепки. Он нуждался во внимании и одобрении. Ангербода давала ему подобие и того и другого.   
Локи не особенно старался скрывать их отношения, надеясь в глубине души, что все о них узнают. И тогда Тор посмотрит на него иначе. Поймет наконец, что брат давно вырос и обставил его.   
Три года спустя во время очередных переговоров Храттом было брошено обвинение в совращении асом его дочери, который даже не пожелал признать заделанных им отпрысков. Локи оказался в изоляции, еще более ужасной и тягостной, чем раньше. Тор избегал его, при вынужденных встречах не смотрел в глаза. Как к тяжелой повинности отнесся он к приказу Одина забрать из Ётунхейма детей Локи, о которых его брат и знать не знал, брошенных матерью и никому не нужных.   
Измучившись, Локи наконец не выдержал и ворвался в покои Тора - поговорить.  
\- Чего тебе, - буркнул Тор.  
\- Мне чего? Хватит делать вид, что не замечаешь меня. Я твой брат. Я хочу приключений рядом с тобой, хочу сражаться. Я на многое способен!  
\- Да ты уже всем показал, на что ты способен, - сердито отмахнулся тот.  
Локи стал еще бледнее, чем был. В ярости он стиснул кулаки, припечатывая брата ненавидящим взглядом.  
\- Не строй из себя простачка, Тор! Ты что, не знаешь о сестре Гимира, Нотт, и Одине? А может, ты и про Бестлу не слышал? А про Фрейра, взявшего себе в наложницы великаншу Гёрд?! Чем я хуже? Почему именно я – позор Асгарда?! Потому что сейчас Лафею нужен предлог, чтобы развязать открытую войну?!   
\- Только и знаешь, что сплетни собирать, - отвернулся Тор.  
Локи нервно расхохотался.  
\- Ты завидуешь мне! Потому что я обошел тебя во всём и более достоин трона Асгарда! Ты не достиг ничего, мой тупой и смелый брат, только и умеющий, что размахивать своей кувалдой! И я не про Мьёлльнир. А у меня уже есть наследники!  
\- Ты хоть их видел?! – заорал Тор в ответ. – Видел, кого тебе родила эта… ётунша. Это не дети, а чудовища!   
\- Вот не думал, что ты умеешь так врать! – голос Локи дрогнул, выдавая его.  
\- Монстры, грозящие погибелью всему живому. Один призвал Вёльву из могилы. Она напророчила гибель миров из-за тебя и твоих детей, Локи.  
Он стоял раздавленный. Тор не лгал. Каждое его слово было правдой. Локи склонил голову и зажал уши ладонями. Так он стоял, слыша гул в голове, далекие крики и звон оружия. Глаза застилала кровавая пелена. Кажется, он даже почувствовал во рту железный привкус.   
Наконец он выпрямился. Бледный, но взявший себя в руки.  
\- Отведи меня к ним. Хочу сам убедиться.  
Тор смотрел виновато, будто жалел о сказанном.  
\- Ладно, - нехотя согласился. - Я отведу тебя, пока Один не принял решения об их судьбе.  
Они спустились в катакомбы под дворцом.   
Локи смотрел на прикованных к стене существ. Не плакал, будучи не в силах ничего больше чувствовать. Жалел себя. Хотел вернуть время вспять и никогда не связываться с Ангербодой. Неужели эти чудища могли быть плодами его семени? Почему у него не получилось нормальных детей? С ним было что-то не так.  
Локи уверился в этой мысли и уже не удивлялся косым взглядам и шепоту за спиной.  
Со временем эта история перешла в разряд изредка поминаемых асами за столом в пьяном угаре, ведь события поросли быльём, а сверху припорошил их снег. Но Локи, как оказалось, хранил в глубине своего сердца каждое пережитое тогда мгновение.

Сейчас воспоминания всколыхнулись в душе, вызвав боль и горечь, подняв на поверхность все страхи и сомнения.  
Великанша подняла топор и прижала обух к плечу. Она была на полголовы выше Локи, и тому приходилось смотреть на неё снизу-вверх.  
\- Я сразу поняла, что без тебя не обошлось, едва заметила в битве Тора.  
Локи сдержанно улыбнулся.  
\- Я был уверен, что кто-нибудь непременно сделает такой вывод. Но… не ожидал встретить тебя.  
\- А чем, ты думал, я занимаюсь? – фыркнула великанша.  
\- Я думал, ты с твоим норовом давно мертва.  
Ангербода усмехнулась.  
Великанша смотрела на Локи в обличие аса, чуть склонив голову на бок.  
\- Хочешь вернуть воспоминания и думаешь, тебе это поможет?  
\- А разве не ты захотела переговоров?  
\- Я хочу убить тебя, Локи. Вернуться во дворец после отменной драки, и плотно поужинать.  
\- У меня есть предложение получше. Ты признаешь мою победу. Поверь, я совсем не хочу истреблять твой родной клан. И свой.  
Ангербода нахмурилась.  
\- Вот что. Должна признать, ты сильно изменился. И я могла бы немного подвинуться на троне. Но что ты можешь предложить великанам Ётунхейма? С какой стати им принимать тебя, даже если я не стану оспаривать твоё право победителя?  
\- Я - наследник. Лафей – мой отец.  
\- Интересно, - Ангребода постучала пальцем по нижней губе. – Это просто совпадение, что, заключив с тобой сделку и отправившись по тайной тропе в Асгард, Лафей там сгинул? Кто же помог ему в этом?  
Локи печально качнул головой.  
\- Асы не уступают в вероломстве ледяным великанам. Я и сам тогда поплатился за сделку. Передо мной разверзлась пропасть. Я чудом выжил. И вернулся в Ётунхейм.  
\- А что же Тор?  
Локи бессознательно обернулся на стоящего в отдалении названого брата, хмуро смотрящего куда-то в сторону.  
\- Мы простили друг друга. Он на моей стороне.  
Ангербода хитро сузила глаза, и этот взгляд заставил Локи неожиданно для него самого смутиться.  
\- Моё условие: предложи ётунам нечто выдающееся. Ради чего они воздержатся от дальнейшей бойни. И тогда я смогу убедить свои кланы принять тебя.  
Локи кивнул. Они разошлись каждый в свою сторону.  
Рёкста стоял один.  
\- Где Тор? – спросил Локи.  
Ётун пожал плечами.  
\- Сказал, что должен кое-что проверить. Вон туда пошел, - и махнул за край плато.

Тор спустился в низину. Здесь запах весенней свежести, на который повели носом только ездовые тигры, да и те не слишком заинтересовались, был намного сильнее, чем на плато. Громовержец осмотрелся по сторонам и услышал посвист. Обойдя холм, он встретился с младшим братом, держащим под уздцы белоснежного коня. Вокруг расползался мох, и уже начинал пестреть крошечными лиловыми цветками-колокольчиками.   
\- Зачем, Тор, - брови Бальдра сошлись в одну напряженную линию.  
\- Тебя Один послал шпионить за мной? – хмуро глянул тот.  
\- Всеотец беспокоится за тебя. Ты совершаешь ошибку, которая будет стоить тебе жизни. Я видел Локи, ты стоял рядом с ним после боя. Он всегда имел на тебя влияние. Укрывая его, ты не просто ставишь под удар Асгард, ты губишь себя.  
\- Бальдр, - Тор устало потер переносицу. – Всеотец сам хотел остановить бессмысленную резню в Ётунхейме. А Локи – наполовину великан, и сын Лафея. Если Асгард дарует ему прощение, то он, воцарившись в Ётунхейме, положит начало мирным отношениям…  
\- Локи?! Мирным отношениям? Тор, очнись! Очнись! Он совсем свел тебя с ума!  
Бальдр вскочил на коня.   
\- Стой! – Тор вцепился в стремя. – Я знаю, что делаю. Доверься мне. Не выдавай нас Одину. Я вернусь следом за тобой в Асгард. Я сам объясню всё Всеотцу.  
\- Ты солжешь. Локи так пропитал тебя, что от тебя разит обманом.  
\- Я оставлю Локи здесь. Шага не ступлю в Ётунхейм, пока Один не прикажет.   
Бальдр склонился в седле и крепко сжал плечо брата.  
\- Нельзя оставлять Локи на свободе. Он будет мстить. Это ты освободил его? И расковал, чтобы он мог снова колдовать? Не отвечай. Мне все равно. Я первым буду просить Всеотца о снисхождении к тебе, ведь ты был жестоко обманут. Ты во власти иллюзий, навеянных Локи. Он поймет. И когда Локи будет возвращен в Ландамаэри, мы все вздохнем наконец спокойно.  
\- Без Локи нам с ётунами не замириться!  
\- Один что-нибудь придумает.  
Бальдр еще раз пожал плечо Тора, выпрямился в седле.  
\- Советую тебе скорее вернуться.  
\- Бальдр!  
Тор словно врос в пробудившуюся ото сна землю. Он не знал, что ему делать. Легконогий конь уносил своего седока всё дальше. Брат вернется в Асгард. Расскажет обо всем Одину. И тот начнет охоту на Локи, чтобы вернуть преступника в тюрьму. А оттуда – если Локи все же не лгал – отправит на растерзание читаури?.. Надо остановить брата, поймать, задержать.  
Тор снял с пояса молот и стал раскручивать его.

Локи приблизился к краю плато. Он двигался машинально, погруженный в раздумья. Что же предложить ётунам? Нужен повод, чтобы объединить их. Атака на Асгард –проигрышное сейчас дело, грозящее великанам неминуемым поражением.  
\- Тор, ну где ты… Никогда его нет рядом, когда нужно посоветоваться…  
Локи стал спускаться по склону, то и дело проезжаясь вниз по скользкому снегу и ловко балансируя.  
Он услышал шум позади себя, обернулся. Его догнал Рёкста верхом на одном из уцелевших тигров.  
\- Из-за тебя я скоро разучусь ходить пешком, - усмехнулся Локи, но на спину зверя запрыгнул. – Прогуляемся.  
Тигр потрусил между холмов, обретших глубокий синий цвет в наступающей мгле.  
\- Что это там? – Рёкста указал на темнеющее у подножия одного из торосов широкое пятно.  
Когда они приблизились, Локи спрыгнул с тигра. Шагнул вперед. Осел на одно колено и провел ладонью по уже начавшим замерзать кружевным шапочкам ягеля, желая убедиться, что это ему не чудится. Затем вскочил. Обернулся.   
Рёкста вздрогнул, различив в перекошенном от дикого страха лице безумие. Губы Локи начали мелко дрожать, когда он открыл рот. Ётун думал, что его верховный сейчас закричит, но тот так и не издал ни звука.  
Локи метнулся к тигру, вскочил спереди от Рёксты.  
\- Скорее, - застонал он. – Пока видно след…  
«Тор предал меня… Сбежал в Асгард вместе с Бальдром…»  
Сердце колотилось от страха. Казалось, что мчащийся во всю прыть тигр стоит на месте. Локи представлял, как Один устроит на него охоту, что сделает с ним, изловив. Он не мог этого допустить. Лучше сразу перерезать себе глотку.  
Локи до черных кругов в глазах всматривался в небо, надеясь увидеть в нем Тора, но, похоже, асы слишком опережали.  
Вдали он увидел опустившийся из звездного ночного неба радужный мост и взвыл от ужаса. Не успеть. Всё кончено. Но Локи не собирался сдаваться до последнего.  
\- Быстрее, - рычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Рёкста всё понукал и понукал тигра. Паника предводителя, оказавшаяся настолько сильной, что тот, не задумываясь, бросил своё воинство, передалась и ему. Скрутила в тугую спираль желудок, застряла комком в горле.  
Локи не сводил взгляда с моста, переливающегося яркими красками, кажущимися слишком вычурными в монохромном зимнем мире. Каждое мгновение он ждал, что Биврёст исчезнет, и всё для него будет кончено.  
Если бы он не растратил всю магию в бою, то мог бы сейчас, видя цель, переместиться туда.  
Мост не исчезал. Он становился всё шире, надвигался с каждым оставленным позади холмом.   
Ветер хлестал в лицо. Тигр начал задыхаться от бешеной скачки, испуская изо рта рваные облачка сизого пара.  
\- Загоним, - простонал в ухо Локи прижавшийся к его спине Рёкста.  
Но тот лишь стискивал ремни упряжи, сверля взглядом свою цель.  
Они с разгона влетели на вершину холма. Локи спрыгнул с тигра и выхватил клинки. Рёкста не отставал, выдвинувшись на полкорпуса из-за его плеча.   
Тор стоял близ Биврёста и пережимал рукой горло Бальдра, а тот нащупывал пальцами на поясе кинжал.   
Локи не замедлил вмешаться.  
\- Тор! – завопил он и бросился вперед. – Убей его, Тор!  
Громовержец понял, что сейчас Локи проткнет удерживаемого им Бальдра, и вынужден был отшвырнуть от себя брата. Тот упал на колени в снег.  
\- Стой, - Тор преградил Локи дорогу.  
\- Не мешай!   
\- Нельзя его убивать!  
\- Он меня выдаст!  
\- Он мой брат!  
\- К Хелль твоё сраное братство! – Локи задыхался от ярости и страха, шумно глотал воздух.  
Он метнулся к Бальдру, выставившему перед собой кинжал, и расхохотался.  
В этот же миг крепкая рука Тора отдернула его назад.   
Воспользовавшись моментом, Бальдр вскочил на ноги и в два прыжка оказался на Биврёсте. Мост исчез.  
Локи заорал и начал биться в захвате могучего воина.  
\- Ты! Предатель! Ты должен пойти за ним, догнать и убить! Он еще не в Вальгалле! Еще есть время!  
\- Нет. Я спрячу тебя. Его нельзя убивать.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! Дурак! Мне тогда нигде не спрятаться!  
Ярость придала Локи сил. Он ужом выкрутился из рук названого брата и перехватил поудобнее клинки.  
\- Прости, Тор, - бесцветным голосом произнес Локи. – Ничего личного.  
И набросился на него. Громовержец еле успел подставить Мьёлльнир, стиснул зубы от боли в боках. Сзади напал Рёкста, решивший помочь своему вожаку. Пришлось приложить его локтем в лицо и отшвырнуть в сторону ударом ноги в живот. В этот момент Локи достал коленом рёбра Тора. Тот вздрогнул всем могучим телом. Выхаркнул кровь. И упал к ногам Локи.  
Бог Лжи стоял тяжело дыша. Облизнул губы. Глянул на шатающегося Рёксту с разбитым лицом, еле поднявшегося на ноги.  
\- Возвращайся, - хрипло приказал Локи. – Заменишь меня. Если к исходу завтрашнего дня не явлюсь, уводи всех назад, к хребту Сигти.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Убью Одина, - Локи присел на корточки рядом с поверженным Тором. - Иначе он убьет меня.  
\- Куда ты – туда и я.  
\- Заткнись, - грубо оборвал его Локи.  
Он тронул пальцами шею брата, успокоился, ощутив пульс, и принялся в стороне чертить клинком в снегу символ призыва, на который не требовалась магия.  
Закончив, Локи выпрямился.  
«Прости, возлюбленный брат мой», - бог Лжи возвышался над павшим богом Грома. Свет далеких холодных звезд отразился на золотых рогах шлема.   
\- Хеймдалль! – закричал Локи, запрокинув голову. – Открой мост!  
Ничего не произошло. Тогда он перехватил Тора под руки, поднял тяжелое тело, прижимая его к себе, и приставил к горлу острие клинка. С ненавистью глядя в небо, Локи медленно надавил, пустив кровь.  
Сердце заныло от боли. Он не мог убить брата, но он должен был вернуться в Асгард. И забрать жизнь Одина. Бороться до конца. Как бы ни жрало отчаяние.  
Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем сияние опустилось на него с небес, принимая в свои объятия.

Локи прижал Тора крепче, пустив коня в галоп. Он понимал, что Бальдра уже не догнать.   
Но отступать было поздно. Ведь уже как безумец, без какой-либо подготовки, ворвался в логово врага, и теперь нет иного пути, кроме как отправится в самое сердце Вальгаллы и там отомстить за себя или умереть.  
Ворота дворца открылись перед ним. На лицах стражей читалась неприкрытая ненависть. С презрением и злостью смотрели высыпавшие в коридоры асы, пока Локи тащил брата, держась спиной к стенам и не забывая про нож в руке. Иногда он надавливал слишком сильно и тогда на горле Тора появлялись новые глубокие порезы.  
\- Открывай, - рявкнул Локи на Тюра, стоящего первым к дверям в покои Одина.   
Когда тот выполнил приказ и отошел, освобождая проход, Локи вволок Тора внутрь и ногой с грохотом захлопнул створку.  
Он обернулся к трону. Стало трудно дышать, в глазах потемнело. Ноздри раздувались, из горла вместо дыхания вырвался хрип.  
Сделав шаг вперед, он вдруг почувствовал сопротивление.  
\- Не надо, Тор, - голос очень похож на голос Одина, но актерская игра не совершенна.  
Локи посмотрел на стискиваемого в объятиях брата. Тот очнулся и сжимал в руке снятый с пояса Мьёлльнир. Взгляд синих глаз был несчастным и затравленным.  
Локи отпустил Тора, тот шатнулся в сторону и тяжело оперся о стену.  
\- Выйди, сын, - продолжил Один. – Нам надо о многом поговорить с твоим… спутником.  
Тор замешкался, но всё же вышел. Из коридора донеслись радостные приветственные крики, тут же стихшие, едва закрылась дверь.  
Локи перехватил клинок обратным хватом и крадучись направился к трону.  
\- Он тебе не понадобится.  
\- Еще как понадобится, - процедил сквозь зубы.  
Один не пошевелился на троне. Его доносчики, вороны, где-то пропадали. Только он и Локи – больше никого в зале.  
\- Подойди поближе. Не стоит кому-либо слышать наш разговор. Ближе. Не бойся меня, мой мальчик.  
Локи вздрогнул. Тот самый голос. «Один» больше не прикрывался. Он не изменился внешне, но вернул прежний завораживающий тембр.  
Вот он, совсем близко. Горло открыто. Один прыжок. Один взмах. И – мёртв.  
\- Я же говорил, что ты выберешься, - хрипло произнес Вё. – Я в тебе не ошибся. Но мой парень каков. Вот не думал, что он достанет тебя. Да еще найдет способ снять цепи, заколдованные самим Одином.   
\- От гордости распирает? – змеиное шипение.  
Выписывая полукруги, будто готовящийся к броску волк, держа перед собой руку с ножом, Локи оказался перед троном.   
\- Я убью тебя быстро.  
Вё тихо рассмеялся и исподлобья взглянул на Локи.  
\- Поверь, ты не захочешь.  
Запах. От него вмиг закружилась голова.  
Вё вдруг подался вперед, схватил Локи за грудки, подтащил, преодолев сопротивление, к себе. Его губы впились жгучим поцелуем, язык толстым змеем заполз внутрь. Широкая ладонь зачерпнула промежность, стиснула... Локи застонал. Это старое чувство сводящей с ума болезненной гнилой страсти, выкручивающее внутренности, ненавистное... Бедра качнулись в кулак сами собой.  
Локи моргнул и очнулся. Оказалось, он не сдвинулся с места, и Вё сидел, где сидел.   
Локи облизнул губы и с трудом протолкнул ком в горле.  
\- Я ничего не делал. Это всё - ты сам. Ты ведь теперь бог, вернувший свою силу. И я больше не властен над тобой, - прошелестел вкрадчивый голос.   
Локи, пытаясь разобраться в себе, сделал шаг назад, инстинктивно пытаясь увеличить разрыв между безумием из прошлого, к которому он не хотел возвращаться.   
\- Ты уже всё показал Тору, чему я тебя научил?  
Против воли в сознании расцвели пышным цветом воспоминания. Локи услышал свои стоны, увидел своё отражение в однажды принесенном Вё зеркале, почувствовал гнев и опустошенность, и вместе с ними сладость извращенных плодов и любопытство от шага за грань изведанного.  
Пальцы отчаянно мяли рукоять ножа. Локи обхватил ладонью лезвие, стиснул, надеясь, что боль отрезвит.  
Вё смотрел сочувствующе.  
\- Забудем наши былые разногласия, - произнес он примирительно. – У меня есть к тебе предложение, очень выгодное. Ты не сможешь отказаться. Подойди еще поближе.  
\- Локи, даже если бы ты смог занять трон отца, - зашептал Вё, вынуждая почти прижаться к его губам ухом, - что бы ты делал с этим первобытным народом? Как держал бы их в узде? Чем занимал их, терзаемых бесконечной скукой и жаждой крови? Могу поспорить, что дальше самого трона ты в своих фантазиях не продвинулся. Я же хочу предложить тебе кое-что занятное. В результате этой сделки ты получишь всё, о чем мечтаешь. Весь Ётунхейм будет боготворить тебя. Ты станешь их новым богом-героем. Заслуженно. Убить меня ты еще успеешь, а пока нам необходимо помочь друг другу. Если не понравится мой план – твой нож всё ещё у тебя в руке. Без тебя мне не справится.  
\- Я это уже слышал, - сузил глаза Локи.  
\- На этот раз я раскрою перед тобой все карты. И ты сможешь решить: участвовать в этом или нет. Если не захочешь, можем подраться. Или вернешься назад, в свой ненаглядный Ётунхейм, а я дам тебе фору в пару дней.  
Вё сложил пальцы домиком и уперся поверх подбородком.  
Локи облизнул губы.  
\- Слушаю.

Оба воинства, расположившихся на плато близ дворца Лафея, с любопытством наблюдали за отрядом разодетых в сияющие доспехи асов, выходящих из радужного сияния и возглавляемых самим Одином.  
\- Где же Слейпнир, Всеотец? – ядовито спросил Локи так, чтобы едущий по другую руку Тор тоже услышал.   
\- Он приболел, отравился чем-то, - Один парировал острым как лезвие взглядом.  
Локи осталось только мучиться в бессильной ярости и мять поводья Свартура.  
Тор не слушал их, мрачный, погруженный в себя.   
Когда Один и Локи вышли вместе к потрясенным асам, и Всеотец объявил, что дарует преступнику прощение, Тор не принял участия во всеобщем гвалте и возмущенных криках протеста. Он медленно побрел в свои покои, опираясь о стену.  
Тор окончательно запутался и перестал понимать хоть что-то из происходящего. Локи и Один либо ведут совместную игру, что было совершенно дико, либо зачем-то пытаются переиграть друг друга, что для Всеотца слишком мелко. Но как иначе объяснить происходящее безумие...  
Сиф окончательно отдалилась, когда поняла, что Тор бессовестно её обманул, выманив Тессеракт и использовав его явно на пользу Локи.  
\- Ты продался инопланетным уродам ради организации побега этого негодяя! Пусть Всеотец что угодно о нем говорит! Как он мог его простить! А ты, Тор! Как низко ты пал!  
Хотелось заорать, схватить Мьёлльнир и сбежать вместе с ним в Свартальфахейм, забиться в самое тёмное болото и забыть об Одине, Локи, Сиф и всём Асгарде в целом.   
Воинство Локи расступалось, пропуская асов, приветствовало своего предводителя. Громче всех орал Рёкста.   
В центр полосы, уже расчищенной от трупов, отправились только Один, Тор и Локи. Навстречу им, на огромном волке, выехала Ангербода.  
Один заговорил. Его голос далеко разлетался над полем.  
\- Вот Локи, ставленник Асгарда. С его помощью мы, асы, надеемся заключить союз с великанами Ётунхейма. Хватит нам драться друг с другом. Что скажешь, правительница.  
Локи ударил пятками Свартура и тот, нервно прядая ушами, приблизился к волку, встал рядом с серым боком.   
Ангербода склонилась к плечу Локи, слушая его шепот. Их лиц не было видно.  
Наконец они отстранились друг о друга.   
\- Народ Ётунхейма, - крикнул Локи. – Пусть наступит перемирие, о котором просит Асгард. Дадим асам возможность проявить себя добрыми соседями, как бывало встарь.   
Вё аж крякнул восхищенно от такой наглости.  
\- Ётуны! – продолжил Локи, преодолевая гул недовольных голосов. – Довольно убивать друг друга. Объединимся, чтобы стать как прежде могучим народом, способным устрашать! Способным заставить с собой считаться!  
Теперь великаны кричали одобрительно.  
\- А чтобы ни один клан из сражавшихся здесь не был обделен значимостью, я прошу Ангербоду стать моей соправительницей. Мы разделим трон Лафея вместе.  
\- Принимаю! – быстро крикнула в ответ Ангербода и подняла руку с раскрытой ладонью.  
Тор прикрыл глаза. Он понимал, что для Локи это единственный вариант в сложившихся обстоятельствах, но не хотел, чтобы всё так обернулось.   
Громовержец покосился на Одина и увидел торжествующую улыбку на его губах.  
Локи вернулся к ожидающим его асам.  
Оба ётунских воинства смешались. И те, кто еще вчера убивал соратников друг друга, теперь готовы были участвовать в общем пиршестве.   
\- Тор, ты останешься до конца праздника, - приказал безапелляционно Один. – Засвидетельствуешь все ритуалы. А я возвращаюсь в Асгард.  
Всеотец наклонился к самому уху Локи и прошептал слышимо только для него:  
\- Это мой тебе свадебный подарок.

Локи упал на разбросанные по всему ложу шкуры и прижал ладонь к горячему лбу. Происходящее вокруг было строго продуманным планом c великолепными перспективами, но внутри бога Лжи все кричало, что он опять оказался в центре созданного им самим безумия.   
Ушел с пира слишком рано, выпил слишком мало.  
Локи с содроганием вспомнил Тора. Названый брат успел осушить кружек двадцать и явно не планировал останавливаться. Ему можно было только посочувствовать. "Всеотец" отрядил его отдуваться за всех, "засвидетельствовать ётунский союз", которому Асгард, якобы, благоволит.  
Локи понимал, как сильно Тору не хотелось быть здесь. Ему и самому не хотелось.  
Он натянул на голову одеяло - мохнатую шкуру медведя - и попытался забыться.  
Стоило немного задремать, как его тут же разбудил грохот. Взъерошенный Локи вынырнул из своего укрытия.   
В свете факелов он увидел шатающегося Тора в перепачканной праздничной рубахе с расшнурованной одним рывком горловиной. Расшитый золотыми нитями парадный камзол он уже где-то потерял. В обеих руках Тор сжимал огромные глиняные кружки.  
\- Тор... - удивленно выдохнул Локи. - А где Ангербода?  
Ас пьяно усмехнулся.  
\- Уже соскучился? Развлекается с парочкой ётунов в общем зале. Желающих посмотреть на это осталось мало. Вот и я решил прихватить выпивку для себя и сбежавшего братишки, и навестить его на брачном ложе, дать напутствия... Да вот незадача... - Тор горестно икнул, - выпил всё по дороге.   
Наследник Асгарда шагнул вперед, и на Локи пахнуло таким перегаром, что впору было закашляться.  
\- Отец нарочно меня сюда отправил. Чтобы я насладился всем этим фарсом с тобой в главной роли. За чем тут наблюдать?!  
Тор схватил Локи за руку и притянул к себе. Тот не сопротивлялся.  
\- Зачем ты всё это затеял? Чего тебе не хватало?  
\- Это политический ход, - ответил Локи. - Теперь ётуны всех племен пойдут за мной. И я всегда смогу убедить Ангербоду в необходимости тех или иных действий. Я обеспечу тебе поддержку, если она понадобится.  
Тор его будто не слышал. Он отпустил руку названого брата, тяжело оперся о шкуры на ложе, склонив голову.  
\- Убедить Ангербоду... - он криво ухмыльнулся. - Тебе придется очень постараться.  
Локи нахмурился, а Тор продолжил.  
\- Когда ты стоишь рядом с ней, я начинаю путаться, кто из вас мужик.  
Бог Лжи разозлился.   
Он спрыгнул с ложа и больно пнул Тора ногой под зад.  
\- Чего ты злишься! - громко зашипел сын ётуна. - Это всего лишь брачный договор! Громовержец от пинка плюхнулся вперед на шкуры и пьяно засмеялся. Громко икнув, он замолчал.  
Поднялся и стал наступать на Локи. Тот, чуя опасность, шагнул назад, но Тор дотянулся и сгреб его за грудки.  
\- Ты меня всё время предаешь.  
Тор швырнул Локи на ложе. Поймал за ногу, когда ётун собрался сбежать, вознамерившись соскользнуть с другой стороны, и дернул на себя.  
\- Куда!  
Локи решил сопротивляться только для вида, чтобы еще позлить брата. Ему стало любопытно, что будет с ним делать разъяренный, пьяный Тор.  
Тор крепко взялся за ягодицы Локи и принялся их мять.  
\- У тебя сладкая задница, - поделился наблюдениями он.  
Локи дернулся. Тор склонился над ним и рукой вдавил голову брата в кровать, так что остался виден только один гневно поблескивающий глаз. Локи извернулся, его сапог оказался поперек горла аса. Он не шутя давил на самый кадык, а Тор, проявляя бычье упрямство, наклонялся всё ниже, преодолевая сопротивление мышцами шеи.  
Так ас сложил Локи, лежащего на боку, пополам, и навалился поверх всем своим весом.  
Бог Лжи поморщился.   
\- Ты воняешь.  
\- И что теперь? - буркнул наследник Асгарда и попытался поцеловать.  
Локи отвернулся раз, другой, пока Тор не вцепился пятерней в темные волосы и не присосался губами к изгибу шеи брата, следом пустив в ход зубы. Челюсти аса сжимались до тех пор, пока Локи не застонал. Тогда Тор отпустил одно местечко и принялся мусолить другое, чуть сместившись.  
Локи повернулся лицом к брату, с вызовом вздернув подбородок. Тор не замедлил воспользоваться этим и прикусил его нижнюю губу.   
Тот зашипел и заизвивался под ним, но обхват рук был силён и легко удержал на месте. Когда Локи притих, Тор немного отстранился. И вдруг широко мазнул его мокрым, в слюне языком от самого подбородка до кончика носа.  
Локи возмущенно зашипел, вырвал одну руку из захвата и принялся с отвращением утирать лицо.  
Тор вовсе не выглядел потешающимся. Резким движением он вернул руку брата на место, вдавил за запястье в постель. Коленом так крепко поддал между ног, раздвигая их, что Локи аж охнул.   
Звуки, производимые богом Лжи, явно пришлись по вкусу громовержцу, чей взгляд сквозь пивную поволоку стал хищно-любопытным.  
Взявшись за штаны названого брата, Тор с силой потянул их вниз и оставил спущенными на бедрах. Локи забрыкался, когда плотный край проехался по нежному естеству, грозя расплющить.   
Легким движением рук Тор перекинул Локи на живот. Член ткнулся в густую мягкую шерсть собольей шкуры, Локи даже чуть поерзал, чтобы распробовать приятное ощущение.  
Тор за его спиной плюнул себе на ладонь. Спьяну промахнулся, смачно выругался и сунул палец в рот, обслюнявливая его как следует. Взявшись за худую ягодицу брата, громовержец грубо оттянул её в сторону, раскрыв темную сморщенную звездочку ануса.  
Локи резко обернулся.  
\- Руки убрал. Живо, - процедил он.  
Тор не отреагировал, не ответил даже взглядом. Он грубо протолкнул палец и начал крутить им глубоко внутри, проворачивать.  
Локи застонал от резких ощущений, отдававшихся в паху приятной тяжестью.  
\- Так как ты там не любишь? - глумливо осведомился Тор, тыча в дырку брата пальцем. - Вот так?  
И добавил еще один палец, совсем сухой.  
\- Или вот так?  
Пальцев стало уже три. Они пикой втискивались в отверстие. Локи мычал в шкуру от боли. Пальцы могли втиснуться в него и без смазки, но должного трения и скольжения не получалось, они вдавливали внутрь нежную кожу. Ногти царапали, а стенки кишки начало сильно саднить.   
\- Смажь их... - простонал Локи.  
Тор с громким шлепком припечатал свободной рукой ягодицу брата.  
\- Вот ещё.  
\- Что, никакой охотничьей смазки? - дрогнувшим голосом спросил бог Лжи.  
\- А ты наколдуй себе что-нибудь, - мрачно ответил Тор.  
Буркнув "Я тебе припомню", Локи сунул руку под подушку и вытащил золотистую бутылочку.  
\- Ааа, - протянул Тор. - Готовился к брачной ночи. Боялся, Ангербода тебя порвет?  
Локи побледнел от гнева.  
\- Говнюк! - начал было он, но Тор схватил его за плечо, подтянул к себе, усаживая, и рванул с плеч братову одежду.   
Снова пустил в ход зубы, как зверь вгрызся в кожу обнаженного плеча.   
Оказавшись в сидячей позе, Локи еще сильнее опустился на пальцы Тора. Болезненно выдохнул.  
\- Ладно, не плачь, - прошептал хрипло Тор, вынул пальцы из потемневшего отверстия и полил их смазкой из бутылочки.  
\- Вкусно пахнет, - хохотнул громовержец. - Съедобная?  
\- Обойдешься, - отвернулся Локи.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - Тор подтащил его к краю кровати за лодыжку, свезя следом сразу несколько шкур.  
Там он заставил Локи снять остатки одежды и принять удобную для себя позу: одна нога стоит коленом на краю ложа, другая - упирается в пол. А сам присел на корточки, чтобы лучше всё рассмотреть. Мокрые пальцы проникли в уже порядком помятую задницу. Тор начал отрывисто втыкать их внутрь. От гортанных стонов Локи в нём с новой силой просыпался жестокий хищник.  
Локи охнул, когда к трем трахающим его пальцам добавился еще один. Резь в мышечном кольце свела на нет пробудившееся возбуждение.  
\- Тор! - вскрикнул Локи.  
Давление всё усиливалось. Локи дернулся вперед, стремясь снятся с источника боли, но громовержец надавил рукой ему на поясницу, легко удержав на месте.  
Похоже, названый братец решил посадить его на свой могучий кулак.   
Когда резь стала нестерпимой, Локи ткнулся лбом в шкуры, жалобно застонав.  
Звук, полный боли, немного отрезвил одуревшего от запахов и звуков пьяного громовержца. Он остановился и вытащил из Локи все пять пальцев, дошедших в своём погружении до самой широкой части ладони.   
Не успел Локи оклематься, как Тор дернул его за плечо, заставил подняться, протащил до стены, вдавил в неё.   
Снова коленом раздвинул ноги.   
Полил на свой колом торчащий член прямо из бутылочки, пару раз теранул по всей длине, распределяя ароматное масло.   
Локи прикусил нижнюю губу и сам растянул пальцами свои ягодицы.  
\- Вот так, - сипло одобрил Тор, одной рукой поднял левую ногу Локи, обеспечив себе поле для маневра, и загнал член в податливую сочащуюся смазкой дырку.  
Локи громко выдохнул. Громовержец вдавил брата в стену, обездвижив, и теперь резкими движениями проникал в него, полностью взяв еблю под свой контроль.  
Локи громко дышал распахнутым ртом. То и дело с его искусанных губ срывались стоны - то хриплые, то звенящие фальцетом.  
\- Спой для меня, - прошептал в самое ухо Тор, уколов щетиной и снова обдав перегаром.  
Он крепко вколачивал член в задницу брата по самые яйца, наслаждаясь громкими бесстыжими шлепками.  
Локи уже смирился с участью быть размазанным по стене, когда Тор снова дернул его за плечо.  
\- Давай сюда.  
Громовержец силой заставил брата опуститься на пол, на четвереньки, отвесил жестких шлепков по ягодицам и толкнул в бедро, требуя прижать ноги друг к другу. Надавил на поясницу, чтобы зад поднялся повыше. И тогда взял член под головку и, наседая сверху, погрузил его до половины. Чуть помедлил, наслаждаясь постаныванием Локи, и довел дело до конца. Поддал сверху вниз, вдавливаясь мошонкой в яйца названого брата, быстро приноровился, и, приседая на сильных ногах, принялся нещадно драть горячую сладкую дырку.   
\- Же..ре...бец.., - простонал Локи, распластавшись грудью по полу, ткнувшись лицом в скрещенные руки.   
\- А то, - сипло выдохнул Тор. - Я знаю, ты любишь таких.  
Локи хотел было выругаться, но так и не смог.  
С глумливой фразой "Но, моя лошадка", Тор принялся так долбить его кишку, тараня её на всю глубину, что сознание поплыло. Локи сперва стонал, потом начал орать от выворачивающего наизнанку трения, не в силах - да и не желая - сдерживаться.   
Тор наслаждался воплями любовника и не собирался щадить его.  
Когда Локи уже захлебывался вскриками, трясясь всем телом от долбежки в задницу, Тор вдруг позволил своему члену выскочить из растраханной дырки. Растянув отверстие большими пальцами, ас довольно присвистнул, плюнул внутрь, на этот раз метко, и принялся размазывать слюну по внутренним стенкам. Растертый сфинктер сжался на его пальцах, затем расслабился, отпуская.  
Локи раскинулся без сил на свалившейся на пол шкуре.  
\- Вставай, - Тор поднялся и потянул брата за руку.  
Локи глянул на него ошалело, еле ноги собрал и, шатаясь еще хлеще Тора, доплелся до кровати. Тор уселся на край и похлопал себя по ляжке.  
\- Теперь давай сам.  
Локи нахмурился, но брат уже тянул его к себе за бедро, а свободной рукой возвращал на законное место член.  
Прыгать на брате в такой позе, упираясь ногами в пол, было бы легко, если бы не сильное головокружение и, в добавок к нему, мучительное желание поскорее слить. Собственный член Локи готов был лопнуть от напряжения и разве что не звенел.  
Тор быстро понял, что от его любовника стало мало толка.   
\- Что, братишка, - ухмыльнулся ас, - уже иссяк?  
Локи тихо ругнулся в ответ и, упершись в колени Тора, задвигался с новым усилием, тяжело дыша.  
\- Ладно.  
Тор столкнул Локи на постель, расположился рядом, уложил на спину. Взяв под ягодицы, поддернул себе на бедра и снова проник в растраханную дырку.  
Локи с разомлевшим лицом раскинулся среди шкур и скользнул ладонью к члену, не желая больше терпеть.   
Тор взглядом впился в поданное ему зрелище. Жадно облизнул губы.  
\- Да. Подрочи для меня, - сипло шепнул он.  
В такой позе размашистых движений не получалось. Но медленные раскачивания при глубоком погружении воздействовали не хуже отрывистых тычков.   
Локи так измучался от их скачек, что растягивать удовольствие был не в силах. Он скользнул ладонью к расщелине между ягодицами, коснулся кончиками пальцев вдавливающегося в анус члена Тора, чтобы поймать его движение.   
Член был весь перепачкан в смазке, за которой и "охотился" Локи. Набрав её на пальцы, он наконец плотно сжал в кулаке свой член. Бархатистая кожица легко и приятно заскользила вверх - и немного вниз. Ладонь стиснула каменный ствол, большой палец обвел уздечку и смазал на кончике головки выступившую каплю.  
Локи чувствовал приближение пика. С каждым мерным движением внутри, не дающим резких болезненно-сладких ощущений, но особенно сильно натирающим простату, всё ярче ощущалось эхо, удар пульса в изнывающем от желания органе.  
Пока наконец не накрыло яростным шквалом молний. Они били в самое нутро, заставляя корчиться, вцепляться в шкуры, кричать во всю мощь легких.   
От этого зажатый в кишке член Тора добрался до финиша быстрее, чем предполагал его упившийся хозяин. Испуская струю густого семени, Тор лишь громко задышал, принявшись ритмично натягивать на себя названого брата. Запрокинул голову, замер.  
Наклонился к окаменевшему Локи, заодно позволяя члену медленно выскользнуть. Прижался своим ртом к губам любовника и заставил ответить на поцелуй.  
Локи недовольно промычал что-то, не в силах даже пнуть громовержца. А Тор имел наглость погрузить в неспавшуюся еще дырку два пальца и подвигать ими, чтобы вызвать очередной недовольный стон.  
Чмокнув брата пониже пупка, Тор завалился на ложе рядом. Локи было отвернулся к нему спиной, но громовержец деловито притянул к себе, перевернул и успокоился только когда тот с тяжким вздохом ткнулся ему в плечо, а самодовольный ас облапил его ягодицу.  
\- Руку тебе отлежу, - сонно пробормотал Локи.  
\- Неа, - ответил Тор.  
Когда оба крепко спали, в комнату ввалилась Ангербода с парой поддерживавших её ётунов, но, заметив в свете факелов разбросанную на полу одежду вперемешку со шкурами и обнявшуюся обнаженную парочку, она лишь хмыкнула "Занято" и повлекла своих очередных любовников на поиски более уединенного местечка.

Локи отправился проводить брата. Они спешились, и остаток пути до Биврёста проделали неспеша, тихо переговариваясь. Локи вёл под уздцы Свартура, намереваясь вернуть его с Тором в Асгард. В низине ждал Рёкста и несколько ётунов из сопровождения.  
\- Теперь всё станет проще, - Локи остановился и погладил коня по шее. Тот ткнулся хозяину под подбородок, защекотав мохнатыми губами.  
\- С тобой никогда проще не будет, - под глазами Тора пролегли синяки.  
\- Я смогу бывать в Асгарде на законных основаниях. А ты сможешь приезжать ко мне. Чего еще надо?  
Тор знал ответ, но его нельзя было произносить вслух. Он сжал ладонь Локи в своей.  
\- Буду скучать по тебе.  
Названый брат посмотрел на него, сжав губы, стараясь сохранить лицо.  
\- Тор…  
Пальцы на мгновение тронули щеку.  
\- Ну хватит, - громовержец отвернулся.  
\- Присмотри за Свартуром, - мягко шепнул Локи и передал ему, прячущему глаза, поводья.  
Когда Тор исчез в переливах Биврёста, бог Лжи подождал пока растворятcя в тягучей черноте неба последние всполохи северного сияния.  
\- До скорой встречи, брат мой.  
Он сжал кулаки, думая о плане Вё, о своём месте в нём, и о том, как сильно, всем сердцем, возненавидит его за это Тор.


End file.
